It started with a Nightmare
by Moondweller483
Summary: It started with a nightmare, one that Korra wishes more than anything she never had.Maybe if she never had the it, it wouldn't have happened, and she wouldn't even have had to think about working with Amon for any reason under any circumstance... but perhaps it's better than other options, maybe this will turn out better than Korra could have imagined AU-ish Amorra, M for later o
1. It started with a dream

It all started with a dream

It had been a typical day for her. She had meditated first thing in the morning, hung out with Mako and Bolin earlier, come home and practiced air bending-which still seemed to avoid her mastery- she then came home exhausted but willing to help the heavily pregnant Pema prepare dinner and later finish up the dishes when the family had finished eating. Korra had to admit that even with an impending war, the days lulled on peacefully as she spent the with her friends and practicing her favorite thing in the world; bending.

Korra sighed peacefully as she watched Meelo tugging on his Tenzin's beard flashing his gapped grin widely the entire time.

"Jinorra, can you please play with your brother, I have work to do that I wasn't able to finish earlier and he doesn't seem too keen on detaching himself from my facial hair." Tenzin cringed as Meelo swung around wildly.

"Jinorra, look! I'm Tarzan!" Meelo yelled excitedly. Jinorra looked up from the book she was reading and threw her father a look that oozed the words; 'you're kidding right?' before getting up and taking her book to her room.

"The nerve of these kids!" Tenzin yelled clearly ruffled. Korra laughed at her air bending master's struggle with his own children.

"K-Korra how can you sit and watch this, you're like a daughter to me, and that makes Meelo your honorary brother therefore you should get. Him. Off of me!" Tenzin puffed.

"Uhm, sorry master Tenzin, but I have to go see Naga , I haven't spent time with her in awhile. Korra smiled digging her hands in her pockets and slipping out of the room before Tenzin could blast her with air. Or worse, lecture her.

Stepping out into the cold outdoor air, Korra took in a deep breath savoring the sweetness of the chill in air. She couldn't put into words how much she missed the chill of her own home in the water tribe. Her thoughts drifted to her parents and her old home, the nip of the air against her face as she rode Naga through the vast outdoors, a pleasure that neither her or Naga could truly enjoy without being bothered by the town's authorities. Who would have thought that people wouldn't take kindly to their friendly neighborhood Avatar barreling down the streets on her trusty polar bear dog?

Korra strolled through the property to where Naga stayed before running forth to hug her best friend by her furry neck.

"Hey, Naga! How ya been girl? I've been so busy lately hanging out with the boys and Tenzin and the kids, and avoiding that creep Tarrlock," Korra smiled as Naga licked her face affectionately, "and wondering about what to do about Amon." she added and her smile fell immediately. Korra stayed and played with Naga a bit more, but her mind kept wandering to the same place no matter how much she tried to focus on playing; Amon. Amon hadn't been very active lately and people were looking to the Avatar more than the council lately looking for a plan of action, and even though Korra was all for action, planning, she could admit, wasn't really her cup of tea. She sighed shaking her head and giving Naga one last affectionate pat on the side before heading back and getting ready for bed.

It wasn't a very far walk to get back to the house, and before she knew it she was back. Korra yawned and stretched as she walked towards her bed. At just the sight of her bed her muscles ached in anticipation of being wrapped in the sheets warm embrace. She grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom, after all going to bed in the same clothes she had been practicing rarely proved to be comfortable for her body or nose by morning.

After scrubbing herself impossibly clean and drying off, Korra dashed down the hallway with only one thing in mind; her ever awaiting bed. She dove into her bed sheets warm skin still buzzing from the hot water of the shower.

"Oh, bed I've missed you so much since this morning." She sighed muffled into the sheets of the bed and she sunk under her blanket. Curled up in the warm bliss of her own bed, she curled up and waited drowsily for sleep to come, but she couldn't quite seem to fall asleep. Tossing and turning, Korra's eyes finally fell on her window. The shades had been left open as she usually left them as she liked seeing the way the moonlight poured into the room as most waterbenders did, but tonight the window bothered her. Korra simply glared at the window in annoyance as she felt the impulse to close the shades, but had no desire to leave the warm embrace of her bed.

"Screw that." she mumbled turning her back to the window and trying to ignore the ominous feeling. Even with her back turned, it felt as if eyes were burning into her back. Korra stirred before violently leaping from the bed, stomping across the room and looking intently out of the window for anything suspicious. Not a thing stirred, there was not even any wind to move the trees and bushes. "You're losing it Korra," She murmured to herself smoothing back her hair, "Even if something happened the guards would let you know." she sighed as she closed the shades, "Geez, I'm even talking to myself now."

With the shades shut, Korra suddenly didn't feel as if she was being watched and she crawled right back into bed and this time, she fell asleep almost the second her head hit her pillow.

A deep sleep washed over her and her head was filled with lovely dreams of dancing on rainbows with Naga, Bolin and Mako and there were unicorns and the world was peaceful with no impending war. Feeling giddy and refreshed from her fitful night of sleep and fun filled dream, Korra yawned and sprung out of bed to face another normal day with her friends.

At least that's what Korra really and truly wished happened.

Instead, Korra spent the night tossing and turning, head suddenly plagued with thoughts of her dream she was in a dark room, memories flashed on the walls. She saw herself at at the bending arena messing around with the guys, she saw herself with Tenzin and the kids meditating, she saw herself trying to air bend and failing miserably, she saw herself kissing Mako as Bolin ran off crying, she saw her rejection, and then she saw Amon about to take her bending from her. Korra squeezed her eyes shut on the last memory and when she opened them again the room was now pitch black. There were no sounds no movement, just darkness. Korra took a few steps forward trying to call out for anyone, but her voice wouldn't make a sound no matter how hard she friend yelling. Panicked, she bolted forward and kept running until she saw a light, and in that small patch of light she saw the back of a leather chair. Korra smiled and ran to the light hoping it was someone she knew. She ran up smiling as the chair began to turn so that the person in the chair could face her, but to her horror the face was not a face at all. It was a mask. A mask she knew too well should be feared.

"_Avatar, I don't think you have been taking me so lightly." _The voice cooed and he sounded as if he might have been almost smiling underneath his mask.

Korra wanted to ask what he wanted and why they were here, but her voice still wouldn't come forth. Damned voice…

_"Must I remind you that I am Amon? Must I remind you and your little friends why me being Amon should shoot fear down your spines?_ He asked suddenly rising from his chair. Korra threw him a challenging look giving up all attempts at talking and stood her ground as he approached.

_"I have every right to think highly of myself because I am doing what you and your line of Avatar's cannot seem to do properly. I am achieving Equality, Avatar. Lasting equality."_

Korra's eyes shot up to meet his angrily, but was surprised to be met with a pair of dancing blue eyes like crystal, friendly smiling eyes. She froze confused for a moment, before remembering that those eyes were friendly with the wrong people and smiling for the wrong reasons.

_"Avatar." _the cool voice called out again, _"Help me achieve my goal."_ He reached a hand out to her and she viciously swat it away, jumping into a pose to ready herself for bending, but he was suddenly upon her, knocking her to her knees and swiftly swiveling behind her readying his thumb above her head to take her bending, _"Oh, I suppose you intended that to mean no? That's fine too, I'd hate to take away your choice."_ she could hear the smile in his voice right before she heard herself scream before she woke up, leaping out of the bed and splitting the air with a vicious blast of fire.

Korra sat upright in bed gasping desperately for air as she looked around her room. Not a thing had changed from the night before, she was still safe.

"Get a hold of yourself." She told herself gently slapping her cheeks before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to ready herself for the day ahead of her.

"Morning everyone how-." Korra's voice trailed off as she got to the bottom of the stairs and saw that no one was home but herself. "Where is everyone?" She mumbled to herself as she went to the kitchen, where she found a neatly written note on the kitchen table. It read:

_Had a meeting to attend, Pema insisted on coming. Apparently she thinks I've been doing too much work lately and not resting enough and she wants to keep an eye on my health. I didn't think it would be fair for me to leave you with the kids so they are with Pema and me. You can take care of breakfast yourself, and don't forget to meditate this morning._

_ -Tenzin_

Korra shrugged and thought that even though it was odd for them to not say anything before leaving, but it wasn't too odd to be suspicious. Korra made a quick breakfast before heading outside to spend some time meditating, aka fidgeting around in one spot for about an hour, before changing and going to meet up with Mako and Bolin.

Upon arriving at Asami's house to visit the boys… and Asami too, she was shocked to find out that they weren't home.

"They left earlier, I think Asami and Mako left out earlier to go on a date, but Bolin tagged along when he heard them leaving." A maid smiled at Korra.

"Oh, I see, thanks." Korra smiled back waving as she turned to leave. With her back turned as she was leaving, she suddenly felt the intense feeling of being watched, just as she had felt the night before. She spun around on her heel and looked around, but all she saw was the lavishly decorated house as even the maid she had spoken to had left the room. Korra sighed, shaking her head, thinking she was seriously letting the stress get to her as she turned and headed back to air temple island.

Korra sat at outside breathing in the fresh air and wondering what to do with herself, just as Naga strolled up and sat next to her.

"Hey girl," she smiled patting get pal, "At least you're here. Kinda makes you realize how few people you have in your life until you're sitting alone at the edge of a cliff." Korra chuckled. Naga suddenly growled, "Hey, calm dow, Naga. I didn't mean that you were bad company, you're even better than the guys." she smiled sadly as he suddenly remembered kissing Mako and being rejected and the look on Bolin's face as he ran away crying. Memories seemed to really be bugging her lately.

Korra suddenly jumped to her feet and into a bending pose as the feeling of being watched hit her again. Naga growled viciously towards the bushes as they stirred ever so slightly.

"Whoever you are come out now and I won't burn you to ashes." Korra called truly hoping it was one of the kids in the bush.

Korra readied a large rock to send flying if worse came to worse. The bush stirred again and then nothing. Korra almost thought her mind was playing tricks on her when a net suddenly flew out and hit Naga, sending her flying back before electricity shot through the netting, knocking a whimpering Naga out.

"No!" Korra yelled shooting the rock flying into the bushes as hard as she could. She turned to run towards Naga and escape, but she turned and found herself face to goggle covered face with an Equalist. "You-!" She started bringing up her fist to send a fiery blast to his face, but he just as quickly grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her back, grabbed her by the back of the neck and electrocuted her. Korra screamed at the top of her lungs as her vision went foggy and she hit the ground, just in time to see a masked man, no, THE masked man himself emerge farther off and walk towards her. Korra tried to move and bend, but her body wouldn't move and her consciousness began to fade '_No come on Korra, you can't get caught yet!'_ she willed herself, but her body couldn't move and her eyes shut despite her own wishes.

"You may be the Avatar, but that doesn't make you invincible. Don't you, at the very least, know better than to leave your back to the enemy?" Korra heard Amon ask as he approached. In her mind Korra was making the burns that he had spoken of at the rally, several times worse as he picked her up, slugged her roughly over his shoulder and began walking before she completely lost all consciousness.

Amon smiled underneath his mask as her felt the Avatar go completely limp. "I'd like to see you get away this time." he laughed darkly.


	2. Answer me

Ehh, why not post a few chapters huh? it won't hurt me any... Hope it's good so far, on with the story.

Her head was pounding as she finally came to consciousness and sat up and looked around. Or at least she tried to. Korra's hands and feet had been tied together and a rough piece of cloth seemed to be covering her eyes.

"Let me go!" Korra yelled suddenly, spitting fire from her mouth like an enraged dragon. She flung her body around on the soft surface she was lying on and continued setting forth bursts of fire until she was drenched in sweat and her voice was becoming horse. She stopped and laid back gasping for air when she finally noticed that the entire time she hadn't heard another sound in the room other than her own thrashing and fire spitting and realized that she was probably silence was booming in her ears as she took in deep breaths and then heard a slow steady clap.

"You really know how to put on quite the show, Avatar." A cool voice called as it approached.

"Amon." Korra spat out the single word in the most venom laced manner she could achieve, "I thought you were saving me for last." she challenged.

Amon smiled darkly underneath his mask. She had the nerve to challenge him even when she was tied up and at his mercy? How brave. How naive. It was almost admirable. Almost.

"Yes, Avatar, I was planning on that, but then you see, Tarrlock stepped into the picture." Amon stood directly over her looking down at her while he spoke. Sensing his presence, Korra shot up and readied herself to defend herself the best she could.

"Are you so afraid of the task force?"

"No, but I think you have more to fear from him than I do." Amon smile deepened as he yanked off the eye covering from Korra's face.

Korra grunted as the rough fabric scraped against her face, and she looked around, but all she could see was Amon's mask from a single beam of moonlight that poured in from some unknown location. The rest of the room was so dark that even trying to see her own feet which were kicked out in front of her proved impossible._ Just like the dream._ Korra thought, but quickly pushed the thought from her mind as she hoped the outcome of this situation was not the same outcome of her dream. Spirits she prayed the outcome would be different.

"W-why should I fear him more than you? I'm not the criminal, he's not after me." her voice shook as she challenged him, but she did her best to hide it.

"You may not be the criminal, but you will be the victim." Amon went on,"Tarrlock plans to use you, he's going to make you look bad in the people's eyes so that they will trust him instead and look only to him for plans of actions. Even though you stand on the opposite side of the playing field, I think Tarrlock would do far more damage than you would do. He's less. Predictable." Amon paused and smiled as she snarled at his insult, "You at least seem to have the same plan as I do more or less. To bring balance."

"You also have the same plan as Tarrlock!" She yelled out, "You both plan to take control!"

Amon chuckled, "You have a strong sense of justice young Avatar, much like I did as a child." Korra quickly caught onto the reminiscent tone in his voice and Amon cringed as the words escaped his mouth without him truly meaning to say them.

At that moment, she didn't seem so much like a villain anymore to her. He was like a lost child in the body of a masked man. Amon didn't seem so scary in that moment, she saw that he truly wanted justice and suddenly saw a ray of hope to bring forth balance in this city without a war. Perhaps the best way to avoid war, as much as it wasn't in Korra's nature, could be diplomacy.

"Don't let the loss of your family drive you to become a villain Amon, you can make this right before things get out of control." She tried to use the most calming voice she could despite her situation.

To Amon those words didn't come across as an attempt to relate to him so much as it did to pity to him, "You know nothing of my life, Avatar, you know nothing of loss." he stepped out of the single ray of light and into the shadows. "The reason I have called you hear is to give you a proposition."

Korra's eyes darted around looking for any trace of movement as he spoke. "What would that be?" She asked as evenly as she could manage.

"Help me, help you." he called as he stopped back into the light, "Help me take down Tarrlock, I assure you it will leave both sides with one less shared bump in the road as we both go towards our respective goals. I can't go against him with Equalists as that's what the city expects, that's what they are prepared for, and you can't suddenly turn on him as he trusts you right now. You, Avatar, are in a key position. I don't think your friends would help you take down the guys that are running this." Amon smiled as he thought of Hiroshi Sato. He wondered what the Avatar would have thought if she knew her friend has been sleeping with the enemy, but he pushed the thought back. That could be saved for later. "He will turn on you and take you down if you act even a hair outside of what he wants. With the help of my army, we can take Tarrlock down before he can take you down, and no one will expect a thing."

"Uh-huh, and you know that he's plotting on taking me down because…?" she snorted.

"I have eyes everywhere young Avatar. On your friends, on Tarrlock, on you. I'm aware of every breath they take and step made by the enemy at all moments and can be prepared to end the weaker and less important ones that get in my way." Korra instantly knew he was referring to her friends. "I know my enemies moves before they can even think to make them." Amon went on savoring the angered look on her face. The feeling of getting under people's skin never lost it's fun.

Korra's moment of pondering diplomacy passed. He was a villain in her eyes again.

Time seemed to have slowed and she locked onto his eyes for a moment, his words hanging in the air. The challenge in his words, in his eyes, thoroughly pissed her off and without thinking Korra let loose a wild plume of fire from her mouth, flinging wildly against her bindings. Two hands suddenly clamped onto her shoulders causing Korra to nearly jump out of her skin "I expected that too." a smooth voice poured into her ears from behind her. Out of pure terror, she dared not move, she barely dared to breath as she felt him stand behind her and place a thumb on her forehead.

"Amon, please don't do this," she shook violently as she fought back tears.

"I can't right now, this is not the end yet." she could hear how pleased he was to be in control as he gently pet her head, "You'll be of no use at all without your bending. For now anyway." Korra ducked her head to get away from his touch. To get away from his hands, the same filthy hands, that almost took Bolin's bending away.

"I'll think about it." Korra murmured, and she meant it. Though Korra didn't trust Amon in the least, there was something about Tarrlock that didn't sit right with her; the way he talked to people, the way he moved, his manipulation of others, and the way he_ looked_ at her. None of it sat right with her. Amon may have been evil, but at least he was honest in his goals and with his words, not so much could be said for Tarrlock. If Amon was right, this could save her from having to take on a knew enemy and avoid the surprise of being stabbed in the back. If Amon stabbed her in the back while they worked together, at least she wouldn't be surprised. On top of that, Korra couldn't think of a thing that Tarrlock could want with Republic City, at least she knew what Amon wanted, and as terrible as his methods may have been, at least he did it for justice, even if that justice was one sided and perverse.

"Well, I hope you do." Amon walked slipped the blindfold back over her eyes. "And not a word of where you have been is to be told to anyone, make something up. If anyone, _anyone_, finds out, _everyone_ you care for will suffer." His words were full of a solidity and resolve that told Korra there were no if, ands, or buts about it.

"Got it, Amon." she murmured.

"Good. I'll contact you soon for your answer, so think well Miss Avatar." Amon's hand flew down and hit a pressure point that knocked Korra right out.

"Take her back to Air temple island, put her where no one will see her." Amon instructed his lieutenant. "And be careful, that is precious cargo." Amon smiled another dark, unseen smile before walking out of the room and back to his quarters to rest after his first busy day in awhile


	3. Beauty in Destruction

**Hope you guys are liking this, I'm certainly enjoying writing this, things are about to start getting interesting :) Please review? Feedback would be super helpful.**

Days past since her first meeting with Amon and Korra felt as if her head was going to explode as she swayed back and forth between her options. She hadn't gotten a good nights sleep since meeting Amon and couldn't properly face the important people in her life out of shame for lying to them the night she came back from her meeting with Amon and telling them that she had fallen asleep under Aang's memorial. Lying to the people she cared for most was more painful than anything she had ever faced in her life, but watching them suffer by Amon's hands would have been far worse.

"Hey, you okay, Korra? You've been so out of it these past few days." Bolin smiled nervously as he reached over and playfully punched Korra's shoulder.

Reality snapped back and hit her. It was a beautiful day at the park, and she sat under a tree next to Bolin. Asami had been across from the two of them, snuggled comfortably under Mako's arm. "Oh, I'm fine, I'm just really worried about the Amon situation you know? He hasn't made a move in awhile, he must be planning something big." Korra almost cringed as she lied.

"That's true, but you've been so worried about it lately, it won't hurt to relax a bit you know." Mako said with a concerned smile.

"It looks as if you haven't slept for days." Asami added, seeming equally as concerned. Korra resisted the urge to scowl at Asami and her perfect curls, well rested face and lady-like charms.

'_No wonder Mako chose Asami over me, I'm a brute compared to her.' _The thought was like a punch to the gut,_ 'I'm someone with too many things to worry about than to worry about being… Attractive.' _The same feelings that crushed Korra the day she had been rejected had suddenly come rushing back as she watched how strong the chemistry had been between the two of them was. They looked at each other so lovingly with their fingers laced between each others delicately, with Korra's plight so quickly forgotten by them. Mako and Asami, teamed up with the fatigue and stress playing with her emotions? It all suddenly seemed like too much to handle at one moment.

"You know, you guys are right, I've been way to stressed out lately." Korra did her best to smile as she got to her feet, "I'm gonna go back to air temple island and try to get some rest, it's been too long. You guys have fun." And she ran off hoping they didn't notice the small crack in her voice as she talked.

The feeling of eyes watching her as she ran out of the park was more noticeable than usual. Of course Amon had been keeping a very close eye on her, but civilians watching as their Avatar walked around on the verge of tears didn't particularly help. Trying her best to ignore everyone staring, Korra hopped on Naga and stormed back to air temple island before she had a complete public break down.

Upon arriving home, Korra ran straight to her room and locked the door. "Why am I acting like this? I'm not this weak." the words came out in loud sobs, as she dove into her bed thankful that Tenzin had gone on a trip to visit Katara who came down with an illness, and everyone seemed to be outside. There was no one near her to hear her cry. Tears flowed freely as Korra let all of her stress fade with them until she was tired and wasn't even sure why she was crying anymore. Face still buried in the tear soaked pillow, Korra closed her eyes and let the exhaustion from crying and lack of sleep lull her into a deep sleep, her mind too tired to even generate anymore dreams.

Who knows how many hours had past when Korra finally opened her eyes again. It was dark out now. " Aww man…I slept through dinner." Korra mumbled to herself rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"So this the first thought that enters the Avatar's mind when she wakes? How… disappointing."

Surprise and dread surged through every vein of Korra's body as she sat up and turned to the window to find Amon himself standing there looking down at her.

"What do you want?" She asked groggily. It was too soon after waking up to be dealing with all of this, didn't he at least have the courtesy to wait until morning?

"You know very well what I'm here for. I've given you enough time to come up with your answer. Will you join me or not?" He strode across the room until he stood directly in front of her.

"You think a few days is enough time for me to make a decision this big?" Korra, not one to be intimidated, got to her feet and looked him dead in the eye as she spoke, paying no mind to her morning breath.

"You're an Avatar of action are you not?" Amon had to wonder why he was even bothering to play word tennis with her.

"Some actions have to be thought on for awhile."

"You've had awhile Avatar." His voice was abruptly on the verge of hostile, "If you wait the enemy will make their move and Tarrlock is planning to move soon." he closed the space between them until Korra could feel the coolness radiate off of his porcelain mask. "Now is the time for action Avatar, move or be moved."

There were no words to express what Korra felt in that moment. Not fear, not rage, but a strange sense of awe as she knew he was right. "I really wish there was a choice other than you or Tarrlock." She growled darkly.

"There is. Death." He replied simply, "Now what will you choose I wonder?" He took a step back and offered his hand to her. More than anything, Korra didn't want to take that hand, but she knew her choice well. Hesitantly, Korra raised her hand and slowly move it closer to his. Her hand was but a few inches away when she heard an ear shattering crash and the earth shook.

"Earthquake?" Korra panicked as she struggled to stay on her feet.

Amon turned to look out the window, one of the Equalists whom he had brought along with him was haphazardly waving his arms in a desperate attempt to get Amon's attention. To warn him of danger.

The bone chilling sound of Pema screaming shook Korra to the core, "PEMA!" She yelled, jumping to her feet. She was about to run out the door to help, when a firm hand grasped her arm.

"This is no earthquake, Avatar. This is the beginning of your end. Join me now or you will die here tonight and not by my hands."

A response couldn't meet Korra's lips. Screaming continued in the background as the temple shook. She could hear the guards warning of intruders as the thumping of footsteps coming up the stair got louder.

"Answer me, Avatar!" Amon shouted shaking her violently by the arm. Korra looked him blankly in the eye and nodded vacantly.

For almost a millisecond, a feeling gripped at Amon as he watched her. Her eyes were welling over with tears that she didn't even seem to notice were coming down her face. Somehow she looked beautiful crying with the moonlight playing softly on the features of her face, crystal blue eyes looking so purely shocked up at him; it was the personification of beauty in destruction. The building shook again and that thought that he let last for only a millisecond withered away. In a matter of seconds he had wrapped her in his arms, picked her up, dashed across the room and out of the window looping his arm through the rope ladder of the Equalist aircraft he had arrived in.

Amon waited a few seconds for Korra to begin to climb up on her own, but when he looked down, he noticed she was still looking down at the Air Temple as smoke plumed out of the rooftop with the same empty look that she had earlier. He felt her tense in his arms as Tarrlock emerged from the building with Pema and the kids in tow. Rage and sorrow consumed her face and a large blast of fire danced wildly in the air as she growled in Tarrlock's direction. Her struggle made it hard for Amon to hold on and he considered hitting a nerve that would put her to sleep, but her actions had somehow captivated him. One particularly harsh jerk from her almost made Amon lose his grip and he decided enough was enough. He moved his hand from his shoulder, where he had been holding her unto her neck and was about to hit the nerve, when she suddenly swiveled around in his arms and buried her face into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Amon froze as her warm breath and tears seeped through his shirt and onto his flesh. He wasn't sure whether he should be angry that she was so close and ruining his clothing, or whether he should embrace this young girl, his new business partner, who had just lost everything in a matter of seconds. Though the first choice was more logical, the second choice seemed too far fetched for his comfort, so instead he looked up and signaled for the Equalists to pull them up. Korra seemed to sense the movement and looked back once more at her burning home, her tear streaked face was filled with such pure and restrained anger that Amon could almost see the vow she was making to get back at Tarrlock being made in her head. As if suddenly remembering that it had been Amon's chest she had been crying into, she solemnly turned her face out of his view as they were lifted into the aircraft.

The second they were on the ship, Korra stood and walked to the farthest corner of the room with her back facing everyone.

An equalist walked over to Amon and looked at his shirt in disgust, "How dare she get her tainted tears and snot all over our leader!" The girl name Naomi cried in outrage, but instantly calmed down, "But still, she looked pretty pissed off, we're lucky that she's to shitty of an Avatar to get into the Avatar state." Naomi went on.

Amon nodded as he got to his feet. For a second he had even forgotten she was the Avatar. Forgotten that she was a bender. For that one moment she had been a girl in pain, the same pain that Amon remembered feeling too many times over. He glanced at Korra's back and the sharp contrast her water tribe clothes had against the rest of the ship and the grey garb of the Equalist members. He allowed his eyes to trace over every curve of her body and the well sculpt profile of her back. _Just as I thought, she truly is beauty in destruction._ The thought crossed his mind before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room leaving Korra and all those thoughts behind him.

She was a bender, she was the enemy in the end, and all of those thoughts that passed through his mind that night would be buried and never risen from the dead, just like all of the other ugly or tender bits of his life. Any feelings of sympathy to this girl, any feelings of compassion, any feelings other than hatred or bearing with her would not be directed her way. In the end he still fundamentally _despised_ what she was and that was that. Or so he thought.

**Okay, hope you guys enjoyed, I'm really into writing this right now, again… please review.**


	4. Urgent Message sir

**Okay, so thanks for reading, yadda yadda yadda, back to the story**

…**..**

"Send the Avatar to a vacant room to stay for the night, I'm far too tired to try and talk business tonight." Amon instructed one of the Equalists as soon as they entered the underground headquarters.

"Yes sir!" The young and eager to please Equalist member called before turning to Korra.

"Right this way, _Avatar._" Korra could hear the disgust in the words as he spoke. She replied with a look that though she wasn't quite sure what it came off as, it certainly seemed to frighten him enough to knock him off of his little pedestal.

The place was pretty dreary, nothing like the Air Temple. The air was stale and damp, the walls were grey and other than the colorful words that the Equalists through her way as she followed the man to her quarters, the people weren't much different than the walls; grey and seemingly unintelligent.

The Equalist led her to a room that was on the far end of the building near the garbage disposal area. Korra winced as the door screeched open on it's rusty hinges.

"Welcome to your knew home, _ Avatar"_ the Equalist smiled a wicked smile that showed off his semi-rotted teeth. This guy didn't seem to understand that she wasn't in the mood to be messed with, and if she wasn't feeling so terrible at the moment, she would have punched his face a new breathing hole, free of charge of course.

Korra stepped into the room and before the guy could say another word, she slammed the door in his face and locked it shut. She took a moment to take in the room. It smelt of garbage, there was a dingy mattress on the ground, a single dresser, and nothing else worth speaking of. Her back pressed against the door, she slid down until she hit the floor, hugged her knees to her chest, put her head down and cried as all of the rage and sorrow washed over her. From the air ship, Korra had seen it all, she saw Meelo screaming as he was thrown into the back of a truck by Tarrlok, but he was _Bloodbending_, she saw Jinorra and Ikki sticking protectively to Pema as they were also corralled into the truck. Tarrlok had been ordering around a small group of men dressed up as Equalists, but they obviously weren't Equalists because if Korra wouldn't work with Tarrlok, she doubted an Equalist would. Though the tears Korra cried wouldn't stop, she silently swore to herself that it would be the last night she cried until all the people she cared for were safe. Korra would work with Amon, she would do whatever it took to get back her friends and the people that were practically family. She wouldn't let her own sorrow slow her down, she wouldn't let guilt hold her back, she was strong so she planned to fight Tarrlok tooth and nail before he could throw things anymore out of whack than he already had.

Amon walked into his room and automatically began planning. Tarrlok had attacked faster than Amon anticipated, he must have somehow seen the Equalists he had watching over Korra and figured something was up. Amon was shocked to see that Tarrlok had been a bloodbender, it put a wrench in his plans. The element of surprise that Amon planned to use was obviously not going to work now. Tarrlok couldn't have possibly missed the large airship leaving Air Temple island and most likely knew that Amon had the Avatar. Different approaches to the situation raced through Amon's head, some were instantly shot down, others pushed to the back of his mind for later. For a few minutes Amon sat at the edge of his bed just thinking, when the soft smell of lavender drifted to his nose. Perplexed, Amon looked around for the source of the foreign scent. His mind drifted back to the Avatar crying in his arms and recognized the smell as the same aroma that had been coming off of her body. With an irritated sigh, Amon tore off the shirt, threw it to the ground and walked into his personal bathroom to shower.

After showering, Amon turned out the lights and took off his mask before getting into his bed. The smell from his shirt next to the bed still drifted up to meet him. _"I left that moment behind, yet her smell can't take the hint and get lost?'_ The irritated thought passed through his mind before he picked the shirt up beamed it across the room in frustration and went to sleep.

…..

…..

The next morning, Amon was standing outside of the Avatar's room, face contorted in disgust from the strong smell of garbage that wafted throughout the hallway.

"Avatar, it's important that we have a meeting as soon as possible. Get yourself together and head to the meeting room," Amon could hear things moving in the room, "Any Equalist can show you the way to the wing the meeting room is in they can also show you the way to the communal shower if you need to shower first, but keep it short, I don't have the time to waste on y-" The movement inside stopped and he heard the lock thud before the door screeched open.

"No need for any of that, you're here now, lets have the meeting now." Korra's words came out calmly and with solidity, but Amon was taken aback. The smell of garbage had burrowed into her hair and skin, any trace of lavender was a distant memory, her eyes were red with dark circles under them and obviously puffy from crying, her hair was a tangled mess and her skin was dripping of sweat. Heat radiated from the room and he assumed that this was the room that he had been told the air conditioning needed fixing in only a few days before.

"Follow me." was his response as he turned and walked down the hallway to the meeting room, as Korra followed close behind.

In the meeting room, Korra watched Amon writing plans out on paper without saying a word to her. "If you weren't ready, why'd you call me out." She asked irritatedly.

"I expected you to shower." his reply was blunt.

"I know I don't smell great, but that's what happens when you put me in a room with no windows, no air-conditioning, and no relief from the stench of garbage. Do you treat all of your business partners this well I wonder?" she spat.

"No, most get treated worse, some even get their bending taken, would you rather that?" he asked looking up from his notes.

Korra kicked her feet up on the table and looked away in annoyance. Her head was already throbbing from lack of sleep, the last thing she felt like doing was arguing. Looking around the room, Korra spotted a radio and turned it on.

"No one gave you permission to touch that Avatar," Amon got to his feet and was about to snatch it from her just because he could, when he heard the announcer begin to speak.

_"Last night the Avatar, her friends from the Fire ferrets as well as Tenzin and his entire family was kidnapped by Equalists sometime last night. We have councilman Tarrlok here to tell us how we will get our Avatar back.'_

_'I don't know why they would have done this' _Tarrlok's voice said sternly, _'but me and my task force won't sit still and watch Amon take away our hope, we will find the Avatar as well as her friends, Tenzin and her family, I swear on my honor.'_

Amon couldn't help but think how clever Tarrlok had been to dress his men as Equalists.

"What honor? You bastard!" Korra yelled at the radio as she poised to smash it into the ground, but Amon grabbed her by the wrist and snatched it away from her.

"This is the only radio in here, don't smash it or I'll be forced to take drastic measures." the warning tone in Amon's voice came through. Korra met his eyes as she scowled and snatched her wrist back.

"Where can I wait until your done doing whatever it is you're doing and you're ready for a real meeting?" she asked.

"You can do yourself a favor and shower." he replied. As much as Korra hated to admit it, he was probably right, the feeling of sweat and garbage stench on her, wasn't doing much for her already foul mood.

"And where are the showers?" She sighed.

"The communal showers are too far, there are no Equalists this deep in this wing of the building to guide you and I refuse to show you there. Just use my bathroom, it's in the next room four doors down, the one at the very end of the hallway." The reply was offhanded as Amon sunk back into coming up with ideas.

Korra nodded before leaving the room and trudging down the hallway towards Amon's room. She was surprised when she saw the door was unlocked. Were all villains so confident that no one would dare enter their quarters without permission? The walls were lined in hundreds of clippings from newspapers on articles about gangs. Faces of gang members had peppered the walls, some with red marker crossing out the faces. Korra truly felt it at that moment, the reality that she was in enemy lines hit her and it occurred to her that it might be better to keep herself on her business parters good side. If she didn't piss off the leader, his minions were less likely go after her.

Tearing her eyes from the walls, Korra walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. A quick look in the mirror and she could imagine why Amon suggested she shower, she looked worse than she smelled. She stripped down to her undergarments and decided to run a bath. The sound of the water running over her hands instantly calmed Korra as she watched the tub fill. "I have to survive." She murmured to herself, "I have to survive to at least save the people I love, I have to survive to save Republic City." Her resolve was strong.

With the tub filled Korra slipped into the warm water and felt her muscles loosen up. She grabbed the bar of soap and lathered it in her hands. The odorless bar was oddly rough against her skin, but not unbearable. Korra scrubbed herself clean, but remained in the water letting herself sink into the water until it covered her mouth. Her head was throbbing and the tiled floors looked like they were spinning, Korra thought maybe the hot water may have been to much for her in her weak state so she quickly got out of the tub, dried herself off, got dressed and walked to the bedroom. Trying her best to stay conscious, she sat down on the edge of the bed.

_I'll rest my head just for a second and then I'll go back_ she thought as her eyes shut and she leaned back on the bed.

Dozens of paper balls with failed ideas littered Amon's desk as he grew more and more frustrated with brainstorming. A frustrated yell escaped him as he shot up from the chair and threw his latest failed idea against the wall. This was a good time, he decided, to take a break from this.

Amon slammed the meeting door behind him as he made his way to his room plans still rocketing through his mind as he walked into his bedroom and froze immediately. Korra had been on the bed fast asleep.

"Sleep in your own room Avatar." Amon said loudly, but Korra didn't even stir. Amon walked closer and was about to nudge her until he got a look at her face. Her lips were parted just the slightest bit, she was snoring just slightly and she looked nothing less than blissfully peaceful. "Sleep in your own room." he found himself repeating, but his voice was oddly quieter the second time. Korra stirred face suddenly wrinkled in an expression of disturbance before she suddenly tossed herself on her side in Amon's direction and curled up.

"M-mako." she mumbled, Amon watched her disturbed face and wondered why exactly she looked so disturbed over someone who his Equalists reported she seemed quite fond of.

"Get up, it's time for the meeting." his voice was almost at a whisper at that point. Sighing, Amon heard her stomach growl. "This girl is truly troublesome." he muttered to himself before turning to leave the room. Korra was a big girl, he trusted she could handle herself. Halfway to the door her heard her stir again and then he heard it. His name.

"Amon." she murmured, face contort in some sort of odd emotion that he couldn't quite figure out, was it disgust? Was it fear? It somehow looked like determination. He stared in wide eyed shock at this girl. Was she planing on flat out using him to achieve her goals? He felt a dark smile spread across his face. She was interesting, even after all of the sorrow, she still had a fire inside, that was very good, she would prove herself to be a useful ladder to get to where he wanted to be. Amon turned on his heel, dragged the chair near the dresser next to the bed, and watched her with his arms crossed.

She was a bender, though he hated benders he knew she would give him some sort of advantage, but she wasn't able to go into the Avatar state so she wasn't of much use in that field… But what if she could? All of Republic City knew she couldn't Airbend and her air bending master was in prision, if she returned able to Air Bend and could get into the Avatar state, it could turn everything around. _But what happens when she and I are no longer on the same side_.. he couldn't help but wonder, but he knew that matter would have to be settled later as there would be no sides to choose if Tarrlok gained control.

…

Korra felt eyes on her while she slept, though she was used to being watched by Equalists all the time now, this feeling seemed more intense, the eyes were _burning_ into her face. Snapping out of sleep, Korra shot up and found her face directly in Amon's face. "Do you have a thing for watching me sleep or something, cause I swear every time I sleep you're there when I wake up." she snorted rubbing her eyes.

Amon sat forward leaning closer to her face, "What exactly do you expect to happen when you come into a man's room," he leaned closer as Korra leaned back in surprise, "Splay yourself out on his bed," he planted his hands on either side of her on the bed, "And sleep? Were you trying to seduce me?" He asked enjoying the perplexed look on her face.

"You're messing with me, I can tell." she grunted. She knew he was messing with her from the very last line, she, unknown to Amon, was entirely convinced that she had no sexual appeal whatsoever.

"You may be smarter than you look, Avatar." Amon sat back, "I came up with a plan, We're gonna get you to go into the Avatar state."

"Great plan, one downside, I don't know how to, I'm not in touch with my spiritual side and I can't air bend."

"It's because you're not patient, I will help you. My men and my life are on the line here, so I will help you get into the Avatar state to defeat Tarrlok."

A urgent knock came at the door and Amon was instantly to his feet. Something was wrong, his Equalists knew they were not allowed in this wing of the building. "Sir you must get out now," the voice came as a gurgling and desperate plea through the door, "Task force i-is attacking, there's too many, they're looking for the Avatar." the words came out struggled and there was a loud thud. Amon opened the door and found the young man who spoke dead in the doorway, blood pouring out of a large bullet wound. It was a miracle that this young man had made it all the way to Amon's room.

Korra watched as Amon opened the door and gaped in shock as she saw the same young guy that led her to her room, slumped over and dead at Amon's feet. She watched as Amon shut the door and put several locks into place, "Avatar, go into the bathroom and lift up the rug, you'll se a small door, go through the door, it leads to a tunnel, wait in the tunnel for me." Amon instructed as he combed them room for a key. Korra was to her feet and in the bathroom the second he was done talking. The door was easily found and Korra could hear the yelling of Tarrlok's men through the bedroom door as she eased herself through the door and into the tunnel. The air was damp and smelled of mildew in the tunnel, but Korra stood with her back against the wall, in a bending pose in case Amon didn't make it and it was one of Tarrlok's men that had come through instead. It sounded as if there was a fight happening upstairs and not being able to join in was almost sickening to Korra. The sound of her own pulse in her ears was driving her crazy as she waited for what seemed like an eternity until she saw feet hanging out of the door. Korra held her breath as the man burst through and hit the ground rolling.

Blue eyes looked up to meet hers through a mask before he grabbed her hand and said only four words that would end up changing Korra's life forever; "They're after us, Run." So she ran.

**On the run with the enemy/business partner, how terrifying… This story took a turn I didn't even expect xD I'll run with it though, thanks for reading, please review ^_^ **


	5. Are you giving up so soon?

Chaper 5

Korra's feet pounded on the thick wooden flooring as she followed Amon through the maze of turning hallways. Her hand was going numb from the grip Amon had on her hand, but she could barely pay it any mind as she heard the voices of Tarrlok's men somewhere off in the distance.

"This maze was designed specifically for if this location was found, so long as we keep moving, they won't even have a chance at catching us." Amon called back over his shoulder. Korra nodded easily keeping up with the manically fast pace that he was running at. Thank the Spirits for all the training she had done, she was sure she would have collapsed awhile back if she had not been in such great shape.

A dim light came into view off in the distance and as they got closer, Korra realized that it was a garage. The two of them burst through the wooden door and Korra was shocked to see a beautiful deep blue roofless Satomobile sitting in there. Amon dove into the drivers seat and started the car as Korra ran over to open the thick wooden garage door. The door was halfway open when chunks of earth came flying through the wooden doors, shortly before one of Tarrlok's men ran in. Korra's eyes went wide with shock.

"Hurry Korra!" Amon yelled jumping out of the car and landing a swift kick in the man's face. Dozens of men could be seen approaching from where he stood and Amon knew they couldn't take them all. Korra blast the entire garage door off with a huge fireball as she and Amon dashed for the car. The men had just gotten to the door in time to see a blue Satomobile peel out of the garage and disappear from sight in a matter of seconds. The men looked at each other with a shared look of dread; Tarrlok would not be happy to know that the two had _Just_ slipped out from his grip.

…..

Despite the situation, Korra couldn't help but laugh as the car split through the greenery of the surroundings like a lone lightening bolt.

"And what, may I ask, is so hilarious?" Amon asked, void of all amusement. His base was destroyed, his men were at Tarrlok's mercy and his cause was dead. The similar pain that the Avatar experienced that day before from the loss of those she felt were family hit Amon as he watched his only family, his cause, went up in flames through the rearview mirror.

"Their faces as we left, they looked so surprised!" she was grabbing at her sides howling with laughter. and the rush of the wind in her hair and face was admittedly making her feel a little giddy. After all that had happened in such a short amount of time, Korra figured she was probably losing her mind, but at that moment, she didn't seem to care.

Amon looked at her as she went red with laughter. He had just lost _everything_ but he got away with her and this car, he was almost visibly seething as he wondered if she was worth all of the loss.

Korra's head tossed back and the laughter wouldn't stop, her hair whipped wildly across her face stinging her slightly, but it didn't matter at the moment. "Maybe we should start over." Korra giggled finally getting herself together, "After all, we don't have anything anymore and we can't go back to pick up the pieces now." Korra's tone was slightly sorrowful, but accepting of her situation. "We seem to only have one another and this car. Let's just start over, reevaluate our plans and return to Republic City and take Tarrlock down. I don't know how exactly you plan to help me reach the Avatar state, but if you feel it's possible, I'm more than willing to try."

"I'm no bender, I was just pondering the thought, I have no idea how to help you." Amon replied. Why would he bother coming back to Republic City, his cause was dead, he knew Tarrlok would continue ordering around the fake Equalists along with the police to do his bidding on both sides of the playing field; good and bad.

Korra paused as she thought, "What if we could find Tenzin?" she asked a sprig of hope raising in her voice.

"He was captured the night before, remember?" the irritated tone in Amon's voice did not go unnoticed by Korra.

"He was visiting his mother who lives in the water tribe when Tarrlok attacked, he wasn't captured." Amon's ears perked at the news. "Tenzin went by sky bison, and he planned to stay there for a week before returning to Republic City, it's about a two day trip to get there and another two days to get back." Korra paused to do the math in her head, "So, he planned to be gone eleven days, and has been away for three so it's about seven or eight days until he comes back unless someone sent him a message he might come back sooner. If we hid from Tarrlok and his men in the mountains, it's not likely we'll be caught and we'll have a prime spot for keeping an eye out for Tenzin's sky bison, things might work out." Korra turned to face Amon and smiled hopefully.

"My cause is dead, and corrupt by Tarrlok's hands, why should I care what happens to this city?" Amon murmured.

Korra stared at him in disbelief, "Your men that fought for you are still there, even if your cause is dead, does that mean you'll leave them to die with it?" her face that had only been a cheery red from laughter a few minutes ago turned a fiery red from rage, "The only reason we got out was because of one of your men!" her hands slammed on the dashboard of the car.

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right, his men didn't deserve to die in the same manner his cause did. "Even if we find Tenzin, how do you think he'll feel to see you setting up camp with public enemy number 1?"

"He won't think much of it when he sees his supposed ally imprisoned his wife and kids, burned his house down, and is destroying the very town that his father worked so hard to build up." Korra said through clenched teeth. Amon simply nodded, it was their best bet after all, and he had nothing left to lose.

"To the mountains it is then."

…..

…..

Hours past, and Korra had dozed off quite some time ago, when the car finally came to a halt, "This is far enough." Amon said turning to face Korra.

"We're here?" Korra asked sitting up and looking around. Korra's eyes widened in a childlike wonder as she took in the view. Though the two were in a clearing, the entire mountain was covered in foliage and they had been at the very top, from that high up, Korra could see Republic city. "It looks so small from this far away." she murmured.

"It's importance at this moment seems just as big as it looks from here to me." Amon grunted as he climbed out of the car. Agonizing pain ripped through his right shoulder.

Korra looked over at the sound of Amon's sharp inhalation and felt the blood drain from her face. The entire seat was covered in blood from the back of the chair down, Amon's clothes were soaked in it, and she could tell by his body language, he wasn't doing to well. "Amon!" she jumped out of the car and ran over to him.

"Calm down, Avatar, this is just a flesh wound." The world spun around him, Amon knew he was lying.

"Flesh wound my ass! You're gonna die at this rate." Korra cried. He wobbled and her hands shot out to keep him steady.

"Don't touch me Avatar!" His words were full of rage, but his body didn't have the strength to back the anger up.

"I can hear a stream nearby, I can heal you, you just stay here okay?" She guided him to the base of a tree and sat him down in the shade.

"I don't want your damn bending to heal me! I don't need this!" His arm lashed out, slapping her hands away.

"Maybe, I should have worded that better," Korra set her jaw with determination, "I am _going_ to go to the stream. You are _going _ to wait here. I am _going _to heal you with my _bending_ and you're _going_ to deal with it!" Amon looked up at her. She dared stand over him with her hands on her hips, scolding him like a child?

"_I'd rather die._" His words were laced with bitterness as she turned and jogged off towards the woods.

"Didn't seem that way when we ran. You can decide whether you want to die another day, but right now," she turned back and pointed at him "you're at my mercy." A dark smile crossed her face as she savored the feeling of being the dominate one this time around before she disappeared in the foliage.

"What the hell?" Amon snorted, but couldn't help but smile weakly himself underneath his mask. Did this girl have any fears?

How much time had passed, Amon would have had no way of knowing. His mind lazily swam from one incoherent thought to the next as he resisted the urge to just sleep. He was beginning to think the Avatar had decided that he was right and he should just die under the tree when the bushes stirred and she emerged from the bushes carrying a bowl made of compressed rock and filled to the brim with water.

"Sorry it took me so long, the stream sounded closer than it was, glad to see you're still alive." she smirked dropping to his side. The feeling of seeing her emerge from the bushes was unexplainable. The determined look on her face brought forth a feeling of happiness that Amon forgot existed and he realized that he _wanted _to trust her. He _wanted _to trust that she would come back as she said she would. A faint frown fell on his face underneath his mask as he realized that this was the second time in his brief time meeting the Avatar, that she elicited feelings from him that he swore long ago not to feel again.

"Take off your shirt," She instructed, placing the bowl on the ground next to her.

Blue eyes turned dully to look up at her and she realized that he didn't even have the energy to do that anymore. This was bad. Korra's heart jumped into overdrive as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. "Why is your shirt so complicated!" she grumbled tearing out the last two buttons at the bottom. Gently, she rolled him over on his side and nearly gasped at the sight. The wound was deep, his back was covered with so much blood that she could barely see the wound anymore. Bringing the water to her hands, she focused all of her energy on healing him trying her best to keep calm as she felt the slow regeneration of skin, veins, arteries and muscle underneath her hands.

"_It's too slow! It feels like he's fading!" _The thought sent pins and needles through her skin.

"It's going to be okay soon, just hang in there okay? Just listen to my voice and don't stop listening." She used the sweetest voice she could and hoped that he couldn't hear her voice catch as she tried to heal him faster.

"Why don't you let me die?" his voice that she was so used to hearing boom over the radio, or in her nightmares or even in real life as he tried to show off his authority, came out barely above a strained whisper.

"Before we had to leave, I sat in that bathroom as the water for my bath ran and told myself that I had to live until all of the people I cared for were safe. I have to survive for the sake of the people and the city that I care for. You have your men waiting for you back there and you know it. I'm not the one meant to go back for them, you are."

Amon sat perfectly still as he listened to her words. She was right. He wished he had the energy to say something asshole-ish, but he knew he didn't so instead he just listened her. Though at first the pain of healing had been searing, it eased into a cool and comfortable buzz as she gently worked her hands along his skin.

"You should be okay now." Korra said after some time. Her legs were aching from kneeling next to him as she healed, she felt sticky and dirty from running through the forrest to find the stream, but she was so relieved when she was finally able to sit back and know that as long as he rested, he would be fine. "You need to rest tonight, you still lost a lot of blood." She rose to her feet, ignoring the way her legs screamed in protest. "I'll go find something to eat now, you rest, I'll be back before the sun goes down. Whatever you do, don't go to sleep." she warned before walking back into the woods.

…

…

Finding something to eat wasn't very difficult to Korra. With her water bending she caught fish from the stream, with earth bending she made a small earthy container to bring back water and when she arrived back at the clearing, she would cook it with fire bending. Food in hand, Korra marched back to the small camp site and cooked the fish.

"You have to eat." She said walking over to Amon with water and the freshly cooked fish. When he didn't stir, Korra looked at him closer and saw him covered in a thin sheen of sweat with his eyes half lidded. Her hand came down on his head and she was horrified to find that in the short time she had been away, he broke out in a fever. "You're just not making this easy for me!" she panicked as she looked out to the orange sky. Night would fall soon and she knew how cold night time in the mountains could get. She considered making a fire, but that might draw attention if any of Tarrlok's men somehow managed to get nearby. Thinking on her feet, Korra made a earthen tent to keep the wind out and unwrapped the pelt from her waist to cover him with it. Figuring the fish would be too difficult for him to eat, she shredded it with her hands and mixed it with the water to feed to him like a paste.

"I'm not going to let you die this way, Amon. You have to fight through this, what would your Equalists think if they saw their leader dying from a little fever?" though she was sure he wasn't even aware enough to make sense of what she was saying as sick as he was, she felt as if she had to keep talking. Talking to him made the fact that he really might die a little less real. Whether he was the enemy or not, he had gotten her out of danger and he was all she had out here if something went wrong. Despite all that he had done in the past, Korra could still tell that it was out of a misguided sense of justice, she could tell he wasn't as villainous as he made himself out to be. She, at that moment decided that she would save him, and put up the effort to find out just who exactly the man under the mask was.

…..

…..

A voice was dancing through the air above his head. It was a light and pleasant as the wind blowing through his hair on a warm day. Though he had no idea where the voice came from, why it bothered speaking to him, he was glad it was there soothing him. His body felt sickly, but he wasn't sure if he was sick or dreaming. The voice kept talking and no matter how much he strained his ears, he couldn't make out what it was saying. His head was throbbing, but he could feel a coolness taking the pain and heat away. His throat burned with thirst, but it was quickly relieved by a thin stream of water to end the burning, his shoulder seared in pain from pressure, but he felt his body being turned periodically from one side to the next, easing the pain. All the while, the voice went on and eventually became more clear as he felt stronger. It wasn't until right before all of his strength had returned until he figured out that it was Korra's voice and her hands that had nursed him back to life. His eyes flew open to meet her own as she was freezing ice on the forehead of his mask, "You know, it's really hard to take care of a sick person who wears a mask." she smiled weakly. Had she stayed up all night to nurse him back to health?

"You look terrible." _not_ the words he meant to say, true, but still not the words.

"Well, we can't all wear a mask to hide our baggy eyes." her voice was worn and she barely had the energy to reply. She slumped back against the side of the small earth tent she made to keep with wind out.

"Hmm." he sat up and Korra was pleased to find that the pain in his shoulder seemed to be gone by the ease of his movement.

"I know, my healing skills are top notch, I'll be sending you my bill later." she smirked.

"How long have I been out?" Amon asked as he took in the orange glow that spilled in through the slats of earth making up the tent.

"An entire day, it's evening now." she yawned and Amon gaped at her, "I haven't seen Tenzin either." she added.

Amon sighed before getting up and walking out of the small earthen shelter.

"Where are you going?" she asked following him as he stepped into the light. In the light, he looked different somehow. Deep scars of swirling scar tissue adorned his body, the deeper ones still an angry shade of pink. She watched in somewhat of a daze as he stretched, testing out his newly fixed shoulder. Well shaped muscles that came from hard training tensed under scar tissue. He was shaped like a hunting animal, it was oddly captivating watching him move. Korra felt her face go scarlet red as he turned and saw her staring, but he chose not to say anything.

Amon sauntered over to the car, "We have to get rid of this. Make them think we're dead, it can buy us time if they do manage to find us." Korra couldn't help but wonder how many times he had been on the run as he shared his knowledge. Amon pushed the car to the end of the cliff, pulled a match out of his pants pocket and set the car on fire before kicking the car over the edge.

Korra watched in shock as the blue car exploded as it fell to it's fiery death.

"Such a shame." Amon said dully as he watched the car fall, "I liked that car too." and then he turned to face Korra. "I will look out for Tenzin, you go to sleep, Avatar. I somehow doubt the effectiveness of your eyes."

Korra snapped back to reality and realized this was his weird way of saying 'thank you' with out saying thank you, "You're welcome, Amon." she smiled mockingly sweet before turning to go back to the shelter.

"Who thanked you?" he called after her. For the second time he felt his eyes run over her figure as she walked, but this time, he was more focused on the way she was wobbling. Halfway to the enclosure, her knees gave out from under her and she fell to the ground. Amon was instantly at her side helping her to her feet again.

"You don't have to be nice to me just because I brought you back to health." she breathed out. Her eyes were half lidded and she looked to exhausted to even breathe properly, "You don't have to help me because of that. I did it because I can't survive here on my own, I can't keep an eye out for Tenzin the entire time."

"I'm doing it because I can't either, so shut up and let me do what I was doing." he almost snarled as he picked her up. He knew that if she died, he wouldn't be able to keep an eye out for Tenzin and Tenzin probably wouldn't listen to him if Korra wasn't in the picture. Korra had to find Tenzin so that he could get back and save his men, and though he knew those were supposed to be the reasons for helping her, he strangely felt that there may have been more to it than that.

Korra's head bounced lightly on his chest as he carried her back to the enclosure. She was trying her best to keep from blushing, but it was difficult when his arms were holding her up and her face was touching his chest. Without thinking, her hand rose up and traced one of the scars on his chest. "It looks painful." she murmured, "While I was healing, the scar tissue was so thick, it slowed me down. I kept thinking how painful it must have been."

At the feel of her hand on his chest, Amon nearly dropped her in shock, but he managed to get her to the enclosure before he ended up saying something in reply to her statement. "Don't you know better than to go feeling grown men up? You're still a woman and I'm still a man. Don't touch me so freely." he warned as he put he was about to put her down, but he noticed she was asleep. "You're unbelievable!" he snorted in frustration, "How can you fall asleep in the arms of the same man who threatened you, your friends and family? I'm the one who threatened to take your bending." she didn't reply, but instead curled up more in his arms as a sharp wind blew into the shelter.

"M-mako." she called scrunching up her face in sadness.

Amon let out a dark chuckle of amusement, "She calls out his name in another man's arms, how amusing." he put her down on the ground.

"Don't kiss me back if you don't mean it." the words came out in sleepy broken sobs as she went on sleep talking.

…..

…..

Despite herself, Korra had felt herself slip into a deep sleep in Amon's arms. Her head spun in odd dreams brought on by her over exertion. She dreamt she was air bending as well as Tenzin did and that Republic City was safe. She dreamt of returning home and being embraced by her friends, but then her dreams took a turn for the worse. She dreamt of failure to save the city, she dreamt of saving the city and then being scolded for letting it fall in the first place. Dreams of seeing the corpses of the people she cared about flashed through her mind before her dream landed back to something that had been bothering her for so long. In her dream she was suddenly outside waiting for someone in a long flowing gown, Mako appeared from the bushes smiling gently, before walking over to her and then gently kissed her on the lips.

_"This is for when I couldn't properly return your kiss."_ he smiled

_"Really?"_ A giddy feeling rushed through her entire body as a smile spilt her face.

_"Yes, I do like you Korra," _The bushes shook again and Asami stepped out walking over to him and kissing him deeply and lovingly, _"But you're not my type for dating, you're too rough around the edges." _the same words he had told her after she asked him about his feelings a second time, came back around in her dreams to haunt her.

_"Maybe if you were beautiful like me, you could have had him. Hell maybe if you were a little more feminine you could at least get __**someone**_." Asami chimed in. The two laughed at Asami's joke and Korra fell to the ground.

_"Don't kiss me back if you don't mean it, Mako!" _She cried as she tried to stand up again, but the ground was sucking her in. _"Help me!"_ she cried reaching her hand out to them as they laughed at her. Their faces were red with laughter as Korra took a deep breath before her head sunk under, her hand still waving desperately in the air. She was about to accept the fact that she would die when she felt a strong, calloused hand pull her up.

_"You're an earth bender, why, may I ask, are you sitting here letting yourself be swallowed by the earth?" _

_ "A-amon?" _she asked. Well she certainly didn't expect that.

_"Stop sitting here and wasting my time, Tarrlok is probably coming, so run!" _he grabbed her hand and waited for her to run.

_ "You're not leaving with __**him**__ are you, Korra?"_ Mako asked in disgust.

Korra looked up to the masked man and then back at Mako and Asami, _"I suppose I am." _she smiled before taking off and leaving the two behind her. Her dress tore as she laughed, dashing through the woods, giddy from leaving them behind.

_"What is so funny, Avatar?" _ the masked man asked, stopping.

_"You saved me and they didn't, the irony is killing me!" _ She chuckled and she could see him roll his eyes beneath his mask.

_"You are far too odd for it to be healthy." _He replied, but never let go of her hand.

…

…

Amon let out an exasperated sigh as he looked to the sky from the entrance of the shelter. There was still no signs of Tenzin. He looked down at Korra who lay next to him as he stroked her hair back gently as he had been doing most of the night. He lifted his hand away, when he saw her eyebrows had finally unknitted and she didn't look as if she would cry anymore. "Consider this my silent thank you." He murmured. His hands traced the small scratches that decorated her face from the foliage scratching her as she ran in and out of the forrest for him while he was sick,"You stayed up all night healed me, and I stayed up all night to stop your bad dreams. Now we're even." He got up and walked to the edge of the cliff and watched as morning arrived.

….

….

"What do you mean they escaped?" Tarrlok asked slamming his hands on his desk, "Why am I just finding out about this now?" he asked angrily.

"I'm sorry sir, it took me awhile to gather up all of Amon's surviving Equalists men and get back to the base." the solider replied slightly cowering as Tarrlok threw a look that spoke of death his way..

"Where did they go?" Tarrlok's face twisted in red hot anger.

"They rode off in a Satomobile, they went north from the location, but we couldn't find them afterwards."

"Get me my airship." Tarrlok spat getting up to his feet, "I have some hunting to do."

**Ohhh, seems like the two are getting a bit more trusting of each other now and Tarrlok is getting increasingly less happy. So okay, so that's it for right now, I hope you liked this chapter, I'll start working on the next one then xD Please review if you have the time**


	6. Memories end and Nightmare begin

Chapter 6

**Hope you guys like this sooooo yeah, here we are with the story.**

Korra stretched and yawned as the morning light woke her. "Good morning." she called over to Amon. He was sitting further off, legs hanging from the cliff. He waved his hand in acknowledgement. "You could have woken me up, we should take turns looking for Tenzin."

"You seemed too tired to even stay awake." He turned and faced her "Did you know you talk in your sleep."

"Oh.. Sorry. I didn't say anything weird did I?" she asked getting to her feet and walking over.

"Who knows." he replied also getting to his feet and facing her, "We still have left over food so we can eat that and rest. Neither of us has gotten a chance to regain our strength since the night I got you from the air temple." he sighed turning to look back over the horizon again.

"Yeah, so much stuff happened so fast." she agreed. The two sat in silence as they reflected on all that they lost. Without another word, Korra gathered the rest of the leftover food and brought them over to the cliff's edge to sit next to were Amon had been sitting when she first woke. She patted the spot next to her for him to come sit. Amon rolled her eyes, but sat next to her anyway and took the chunk of fish she held out to him.

"I never thought I'd be sitting here watching Republic City fall apart while eating breakfast with you." she said, gaze fixed on the distant city. The air looked muggy with smoke from burning buildings and all sorts of bacchanal. How much damage had Tarrlok caused in the short time she was gone?

"Neither did I." Amon replied lifting the bottom of his mask, back turned to Korra and popping the food into his mouth.

Korra took notice to the way he ate. "How did you get them?" she asked "The scars." She figured she should be able to ask personal questions after saving his life.

"I was burned." he replied as Korra rolled her eyes. He didn't seem to interested in holding conversation, but Korra's curiosity had taken hold of her already.

"Well, duh, _how _were you burned exactly I mean..?"

"_Why_ are you suddenly so curious?" he asked, was she looking for a weakness? He turned to eye her suspiciously to find her staring at him, eyes full of a million questions, mouth open as she waited for an answer and fish hanging every which way around her mouth. Okay, so maybe she wasn't devious enough to look for a weakness and take him down… Without thinking Amon's hand reached out and flicked some of the fish from her face, "Where are your table manners, little girl? he asked face turned in disgust. '_Wait.. just what the hell am I doing?'_ he quickly pulled his hand back.

"Oh, right, sorry." she chuckled wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I guess etiquette isn't part of Avatar training?" he cringed under his mask.

"Nope!" she smiled, "You plan on answering my question anytime soon?"

Amon sighed and decided he'd give her the condensed version, "I ran away from home as a young boy because of… Family problems. I got on a boat from my home in the middle of nowhere and headed wherever it took me. I ended up in the Earth kingdom begging on the streets. Things were tough for awhile, I got in a lot of fights." he paused and looked at her. Her food sat in her hand all but forgotten as she gave him her full attention, "Anyway, I was adopted by a family that felt pity for me. They were nice people. They lived on a farm with their daughter and grew wheat. I grew up playing in the fields with the girl and we were good friends." he closed his eyes and flashed back to playing in the fields with her, "Her name was Tera and she was beautiful with large green eyes and soft dark brown hair." Visions of playing tag with her in the fields flashed through his mind, visions he thought were all but forgotten until he found himself talking about them, "We grew out of playing in the fields as friends and in later years ended up laying in bed together on the nights her parents had no choice but to leave us alone while they were out selling wheat." Korra's face grew red as he spoke, embarrassed to be hearing this, until she saw his eyes were closed and realized he wasn't speaking to her anymore, he was just remembering out loud now. "She came to me crying one night when her parents weren't home telling me she had been pregnant and demanding that I take responsibility before her parents began to notice her showing." he smiled under his mask remembering how she threatened him into marrying her, she had always been a bit of a rash woman. "Her parents were more than fine with the marriage of the two of us since they trusted me and weren't surprised when she began showing, but a few months later. Her parents told me that they wanted me to take over their farm one day and that I should start taking on more work in the fields to get more familiar with everything. One night I had come home from working out in the fields and was informed that she was giving birth, I don't know how to describe how scared I was. How excited I was. And then I heard a knock at the door. Her father went to answer the door and I heard them yelling at each other." Korra noticed his eyes squeeze tighter, "I arrived in the room just in time to see the fire bender burn him down. The fire bender burned me in shock to see me there and went on the ransack the house, and that's how I got these scars." he concluded the story.

Korra sat with sorrow etched on her face, that couldn't be it… "What about your wife and her mom and the baby?" she asked scrambling to her feet as she saw him rise to his own.

"They all died." he replied before turning and walking towards the woods, "I'll be back, I'm going to go bathe, you stay here and look for Tenzin." and then he was gone.

Korra flopped back down on the ground. His story was so painful, that though she didn't approve of it, she could understand why he hated benders so much. For him to lose the people who were like family, his wife and his child all in one swoop… She couldn't imagine the pain. The other questions about how he got his power and how he ended up in Republic City were so quickly forgotten after his tale.

Eyes fixed on the sky, Korra thought it best to just wait patiently for Amon to come back. After a story like that, he needed his space.

…

Amon eventually returned, feeling somehow lighter after sharing that much of his story. Though his Equalists knew he was burned by a fire bender and so were his '_parents' _none of them knew the rest. Amon had never told anyone else in order to keep himself from being betrayed by an enemy. It felt good to get it off of his chest. Though he had to admit, that girl was really something for even getting him to talk.

"Hey, Amon." Korra smiled as he returned. He waved and went into the earthen tent to sleep., after all he had stayed up all night and sharing his past proved to be quite tiring. Hours past and Amon woke up to eat dinner with Korra. She made small talk, obviously trying to keep off of the subject of his past and talk about trivial things. Amon couldn't help but smile at her failed attempts at small talk. He then sat at the edge of the cliff to keep and eye on the sky while Korra slept for the night.

….

"Morning." Korra walked out to find Amon in the same spot he was when she left him.

"It is indeed." he replied as she rolled her eyes at his little joke. "Since I stayed up all night, you should get breakfast. Though I don't particularly approve of bending, I suppose it does have it's advantages in situations such as this one." Korra's eyes went wide in shock at his words.

"You really think so? I knew you'd come around, bending isn't all that bad." She smiled.

"Don't get carried away, Avatar. Bending is still the cause of pain and destruction. I am living proof of that, remember?" his voice was cold and dominant and Korra hated being dominated.

"So is power!" Korra found herself yelling, infuriated by his words, "How many people's bending have you taken? How many were innocent people who depend on bending to survive just as we are now?" she yelled, eyes suddenly flashing with anger. She wanted to calm down, he had just started opening up with her and showing a new side, she wanted to calm down, but she couldn't seem to.

"If those _benders_ weren't so power hungry then I wouldn't have to be. Benders hold to much power, perhaps I do too, but at least that brings forth balance." Amon clenched his teeth as he spoke.

"Balance that is bound to lead to imbalance!" she stepped closer, "You're no deity! Who do you think you are to take it upon yourself to punish people?"

"_I _was chosen by a spirit to do this. I have paid my debts for this power. I may not be a deity, but I believe this proves me at the very least necessary." For the first time in years, Amon raised his voice.

"_You_ just cannot admit you're wrong!" Korra threw her arms in the air in frustration, "Did that spirit _tell _you to take the bending of innocent people away? Did it tell you to wear that mask and make yourself a villian? No, you did it yourself! A bit after we first met, I thought maybe you were just misunderstood in your search for justice. When you were sick, I thought I'd try to get to know the man under the mask, just yesterday I even opened my mind and could understand why you hate benders so much but if you're really so inflexible, power hungry and dominance crazy, maybe it's better I don't get any closer. You're _just as bad_ as _any_ bender, than any criminal, at least they stick to petty crime other then mass control, you are the epitome of- " A loud crack split the air as Amon's hand struck her face full force. Korra fell to the ground.

"You wanted to know the man under the mask? There is no man under this mask! There is a shriveled reminder that who ever is under this mask had once been a man, no more than that!" he yelled snatching her up roughly by the arm, "My goal filled the empty spaces that were burned to ashes by benders. Those goals may make me look more like a man, but I am _nothing_ under this mask!" Korra stared at him in shock, one hand holding her swollen cheek, "I should have taken your bending when I wasn't depended on it to survive, I should have left you and escaped on my own! My cause is dead because of _you_. I should have never saved you from that burning temple, I should have let you burn with it." he knew he didn't mean it but the words still spilled out as soon as she _dared_ compared him to bending criminals. He felt her flinch as if his words burned her like acid.

"Maybe you should have!" Korra yelled kicking him in the leg and shaking his hand off before dashing into the woods.

Her face throbbed as she ran, holding back tears. She kept reminding herself of her vow not to cry before everyone she loved was safe, but her face stung so badly, almost as badly of the reminder that he _did _save her and that she got away with him, watching her friends suffer. Tree branches whipped across her limbs as she continued to run. _How did that argument start anyway?_ she wondered and then remembered it was from him asking about breakfast. A bitter laugh escaped her as she kept running in a sad attempt to forget how _pathetic_ she felt to start such a huge argument over something so little.

…

…

Amon sighed and tried to calm himself down as he watch Korra disappear into the woods. His hand stung from hitting her. He really hadn't meant to do that, she just got under his skin with all of her bending talk and lecturing about his life. Amon sighed trying to calm himself down. He was a grown man, his young and rash teenage years had long since past, while hers were just beginning, she reminded himself. She was just as fiery and justice loving as he was at that age. Part of him thought of chasing her, but he figured that after hitting her that hard, she probably would just run anyway, it was better to leave her alone for now. Gathering the rest of the left over fish Korra had caught and the rest of the water, Amon ate and drank saving some water to wash the blood from his shirt and figured that Korra was more then able to get her own food while she was away. He ate with his eyes trained on the sky, honestly hoping to see the airbender fly in on that bison and find Korra and make sure that they never saw each other again. There were plenty of benders bending he took with those same hands, yet somehow, none of it bothered him so much as hitting her did. If he hung around her, she was going to get hurt, and whether he liked it or not, that deeply bothered him, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay away anymore. She had begun to really get to him.

….

….

Korra wasn't sure how far she had run or how long, until she looked up and realized she had no idea where she was. Her temper had finally cooled off as she stopped running and looked around to see only the dense forrest. "I shouldn't have run away." she murmured as she flopped down on the ground, utterly lost. She knew she shouldn't have provoked Amon so much, she was almost glad he only smacked her and didn't take her bending away. She really just wanted to make his hatred of bending go away, but in her attempt to do so, she went too far. Korra sighed leaning her head against the tree when she heard voices in the forrest.

"We have to find the, Avatar before, Tarrlok arrives, if we do, he'll probably drop those threats." she heard the voice of a nervous man say off in the distance. Korra jumped to her feet in alarm.

"The car they ran away with was smashed at the bottom of the mountain and burned horribly, the two of them are probably dead." another soldier replied to the first.

"We didn't find any remains so we can't be sure, it doesn't hurt to check. Tarrlok wants the Amon dead and he wants the Avatar to come back with him. Can you imagine the royal treatment we'll get if we're the ones who catch them."

"Yeah, I guess, but then again, I'd give anyone the royal treatment if they brought a girl like the Avatar to me. That girl is hot!" The two solders laughed and Korra's hand shot over her mouth in horror. She had to get out of there and she had to do it now. Gathering the rest of her strength, Korra ran, and though she wasn't sure if it was the way back to camp, she didn't care so long as it wasn't in the direction of Tarrlok's men. Korra's ran so fast that she felt as if her feet were barely touching the ground, her lungs burned and her head ached as the summer heat got to her. She came bursting into the camp when she spotted Amon sitting with his eyes still trained on the sky.

"You're back?" he asked getting to his feet. Korra ran to him and grabbed at his arms pulling him to his feet, to winded to explain, but with one look at her terror stricken face, Amon already knew. Tarrlok was on their tail.

"T-Tarrlok!" she stammered.

"Make that earth tent disappear, gather your things and lets move." Amon whispered urgently as Korra quickly pushed the Earth tent back into the earth. "There are caves further off, we might not be able to see Tenzin, but Tarrlok most likely won't find us there." Amon instructed as he guided her away. It would take about a half an hour to reach the caves if they could keep up the pace of a brisk run. About 3/4ths of the way to the caves, Amon noticed Korra was starting to fall behind.

"I'm so sorry, I've been running all morning nonstop, I just need a minute to catch my breath." she said between deep breaths.

"We have to keep moving, I'll just carry you. You've been in the sun too long without food or water, you must be dizzy as well." Amon commented. Korra had been trying to ignore the dizziness that came in spells, how did he even notice?

"You're gonna spoil me if you keep carrying me, I'm a strong girl. I'm the Avatar." Korra said about to push him away.

"You know, when you ran off like that, I realized that even if all of that is true, you're still just a girl, there's only so much you can do." Amon draped his still slightly damp, but newly cleaned shirt over her head to keep the sun off, "I apologize for hitting you as well, I did not mean to lose my temper." he scooped her up and began to walk briskly as he spoke.

"I shouldn't have pushed you." she sighed, "I just really think you're a better person than you believe… I wanted you to see the good in you, and I took it a bit too far."

"I shouldn't have hit you." Korra had never heard him use that tone of voice, she wasn't sure way emotion was portrayed in it. She wished he wasn't wearing the mask so she could see it clearly.

Korra stayed quiet, unsure what to say and kept an eye out behind him from under the shirt for any of Tarrlok's men as he carried her.

…

…

Thanks to Amon's fast pace walking, it didn't take him very long to arrive at the caves with Korra.

"The one to the left is the safest one, only bats stay in this cave and there is an exist much further at the other end of the cave. I've been forced to spend a few nights here when I thought I was being followed. Didn't want to lead anyone to my base to mess with my Equalists." he explained as they entered the cave.

Amon entered the cave panting as the cool cave air hit them.

He leaned his back against the cave walls and slid down, seemingly forgetting that Korra was still in his arms. Korra was about to get up when she realized he was panting like a dying polarbeardog

"Uhm," she started, he was breathing so heavily, "Wouldn't it be easier to breathe without that mask on?" she asked looking up at him, hands reaching towards the mask. He looked down at her hands fully prepared to slap her hands away as a natural reaction when he saw it again. The faintest shade of purple had sprung up upon her cheek from where he had hit her, he felt as if his hands were burning again. Guilt gnawed at him, a feeling he didn't like, all he could do is stare at her as she reached her hands around his face and pulled at the ties that held the mask in place. He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see her disgust and wondered when he became so soft as to even feel guilt. He cringed as he heard her gasp and waited to feel the cold cave air replace where she sat on his lap as she ran away in disgust. Seconds past and he could still feel her warmth, he thought she must have been too shocked to move when he felt two warm hands reach up and gently touch his face. Amon's eyes shot open and he saw her looking at him with a gentle expression as her fingers stroked the vicious burn marks the cut through his features. Her hands gently traced the longest one that spanned from the top right corner of his forehead to the left corner of his jaw.

"Don't force yourself, I know I'm hideous, I've seen this face for years and I know it's nothing to gaze at like that." he almost snarled as he reached up and tore her hands away from his face.

"You're not hideous. It's clear that you're actually quite handsome, you have nice features. Don't get so caught up on appearances." she snorted looking away from him. She moved to take her hands back, since it seemed he didn't want her to touch, but his grip didn't loosen, "What?" she asked turning to face him. He held her gaze for a second, waiting to see her lose her nerve and look away, but she calmly held his gaze before asking again, what he wanted.

His hand reached up and stroked her bruised cheek gently "Why did I have to meet you, Avatar?" he sighed, "It's beginning to bother me that you keep causing me to care about you. We were only supposed to be business partners."

"We were." she held his gaze, "But then we lost everything, but each other." she murmured, she wasn't really sure where this was going, she wasn't sure why the nervous feeling rose up in her chest and made her face bloom bright red, but it did.

"You're doing it again." his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Doing what?"

"You're trying to seduce me and I'm afraid to say," he brought his face to her ear, "It's beginning to work." He smiled at the way she shuddered from his voice. "You must have missed the message, I have no sexual appeal whatsoever, I'm too tough to be feminine, I don't-" her rambling was cut off by soft lips swooping down to meet hers.

"Who lied to you?" he asked stroking back a strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

She looked up at him in shock, "D-don't kiss me if you don't mean it. I'm no play thing!" she got to her feet snatching her hands away. He couldn't have been serious, if Mako, someone she was close to, didn't want her, than how could someone who only a few days ago was her enemy?

"I wouldn't." he replied getting to his feet, "You said you wanted to see the man behind the mask, and I told you that my cause had become the man behind the mask. Right now, I'm not wearing a mask and there is no cause. I don't know why, but what's left of this man can't help but be attracted to you…" he paused trying to find the right words, "Even though I thought what's left of the man I had once been died, you keep making me feel things that I thought I had buried." He took a step closer to her. "This is who you wanted to see, this is a face no one has seen since the burns were still fresh. These are the feelings that the mask would never allow, I stand before you as just a man. Nothing more." he closed the gap between them in one step and stood before her waiting for an answer. She made him feel too open, there was nothing for him to hide behind, no mask, no cause, he knew if he didn't say this now with the mask removed, he might lose the momentum to say it again.

She gazed up from under her eyelashes at him. She wasn't quite sure what to do, he seemed so honest. "The man under the mask, is much nicer than the man who wears the mask." she blushed and lifted her face to meet his lips.

Amon was stunned by the feeling. His entire life living as Amon; Republic City's enemy, he had forgotten what true affection felt like. He had forgotten joy, sorrow, petty anger, all of the emotions that most people feel, he had forgotten until he met her. Perhaps she had been right all along, maybe she was the only one meant to bring balance. If she could bring peace and balance in such a short time to his rage and vengeance filled heart, he wondered what she couldn't do.

Amon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. It was gentle and slow, there was no hesitation or resignation in it like there had been in Korra's first kiss with Mako. She had to admit, this was _much_ better. Her hand tangled in his soft collar length hair as she felt her back hit the wall of the cave. He nipped at her lips begging for an entrance which she just as quickly granted. He was savoring the moment, hands gently caressing her face and stroking her hair as her fingers of her free hand traced the scars on his face down to his bare chest. A sharp gasp escaped her as he moved to nip at the side of her neck. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode through her chest, his hands moved to her waist, fingers slipping under the hem of her shirt as he gently massaged the small of her back. Without thinking Korra arched herself into him as he pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside. Her hands raked his back as he planted light kisses along along her collar bone. Korra's back scraped against the wall as he led her down, lips meeting up with hers as he slid off her pants tossing them over to the side with her shirt. She nipped at his ear and trembled as the cold air met her when he removed her chest bindings. She pressed herself against him moaning as he kissed the base of her throat, he shivered at the sound. The way she felt, she couldn't explain, she just _wanted_ him. One of his hands held her by the small of her back, while the other reached down to slide off her undergarments the entire time planting kisses across her chest and stomach. Korra, who found he was taking too long, was about to kick them off herself when _CRACK!_

Korra's eyes flew open and she looked up at Amon who looked equally as shocked.

"Well well well, isn't this my lucky day?"

Korra and Amon turned to look at the entrance of the cave to see who interrupted. _Tarrlok_. Tarrlok stood in the entrance of the cave waving a smoking pistol in hand. Power had obviously gone to his head as soon as he wrapped his grimy hands around it. Tarrlok was dressed in clothes made of fine silks, his three braids were undone allowing his hair to flow freely and it shined in the light, a clear indication of some hair treatments. Even as dressed up as he was,Korra could see the insanity that danced in his eyes as he looked at them. He was high on power and loving it.

"This is definitely not how I expected to find you dear Korra," his eyes raked hungrily over her nude figure. Amon immediately held her close to hide her body from him. A grim smirk played on Tarrlok's face as she hid her face in his arm.

"And you must be, Amon? It's only a guess from the burns and that mask tossed over there, please correct me if I'm wrong. But man, they really must have meant it when they said girls like guys with scars, with those, you must get women like crazy" Amon looked at him in disgust as Tarrlok spoke. "Oh my, you really should put your mask back on, keep Republic City, or how I like to call it, _my city_ beautiful and all that."

"This is not your city, Tarrlok!" Korra yelled from Amon's arms.

"Well since you're sitting here about to sleep with the enemy, I guess it's not yours either, in fact I'd say I'm a much better candidate at running Republic City."

"Amon isn't the enemy here, you are!" Korra spat, face twisted in such anger that it made Tarrlok feel all giddy and happy inside.

"Oh, well since you like bad guys so much, maybe you should sleep with me instead, I promise to give you a good time." his voice dropped dangerously low as he spoke. He had the voice of a treacherous snake.

"As if she would." Amon spat.

"Stay out of this will you?" Korra's eyes went wide as Tarrlok pointed the pistol at Amon's head.

"No!" She shrieked reaching out around Amon and pulling up a large earthen wall just in time to save him and keep Tarrlok at bay for awhile.

"Amon, he wants you dead." she whispered urgently, "he's a bloodbender, you have to get out of here." She bent a deep hole into the ground, "I bent a tunnel, it'll lead deeper into the cave, I'll close this exit and you hide deeper in the cave until Tarrlok and his men are gone."

"Oh, now now, Avatar, that won't keep me out." Tarrlok laughed as a bullet came sailing through the earthen wall.

"I can't leave you to him!" He whispered back angrily.

She smiled gently before stroking his cheek with one hand, "I'm the, Avatar, I'm a strong girl I can handle it, if he catches us both, there is no chance at finding Tenzin, hide out until you can find him." Tarrlok, won't kill me, I'll survive until I can help all the people I love." Tears welled up in his eyes as she spoke.

"Why can't you come with me?" he asked grabbing the hand that wasn't on his cheek but clenched at her side. He was shocked to find it warm and wet with blood. The bullet that was meant for Amon was lodged in her side.

"I didn't bend fast enough I guess." She laughed lightly and another bullet came sailing in through the wall, barely missing Amon. "'I'll live, but I won't be able to run and there's no water for me to heal with right now. Amon, you're my only hope right now, _please_ leave this much for me to handle and you take care of the rest." she whispered kissing him quickly before pushing him back into the hole and closing the entrance.

"I give Tarrlok! Amon, he left me and ran away when he realized you were going to kill him." he heard her say with a fake sob from in the tunnel she bent. He knew that if he kept listening he wouldn't be able to carry out her request. With a twinge of regret he turned and walked down the tunnel alone. A sick smile crossed Tarrlok's face as he saw her there alone, naked and bleeding from the bullet he shot. _How erotic?_

Korra wanted to throw up from the way he looked at her as he walked toward her. She figured if she stayed still and came with him quietly, he wouldn't use bloodbending. She was wrong. Halfway to her, Korra felt her body tense as he took over her. The pain was _excruciating _as her body struggled against itself.

"We don't need him to interrupt our party anyway, we can catch him later." he smiled taking her chin in his hand.

"I'll go with you quietly, you don't have to bloodbend me." she choked out against the pain.

"I don't have to." he brought his lips to her ear, "_but I love the way you look when you're in pain_" he smiled as her eyes went wide in horror.

Tarrlok wrapped pulled her shirt over her head and her pants on, but she didn't miss the way his hands brushed her while he did so. "I know you're probably sad that I'm not taking you now, but you've been on the run for a few days and I can smell it, once we're back to civilization and your cleaned up, I'll be sure to tend to your needs and desires." he smiled as he forced her out of the cave and into the back of his truck.

Korra resisted the urge to cry as she saw Amon's mask laying on the cave floor right before the doors shut and Tarrlok's hold on her was gone. "You told yourself." she chocked back on tears, "that you wouldn't cry no matter what happened to you so long as all of the people you cared for were safe. You just saved one, be happy, not sad." she told herself wiping her eyes to keep any tears from falling. Her hopes all rested on Amon's shoulders she prayed to the spirits that he would come through and save her from the nightmare she was about to be dragged in to.

**Duhh duhh duhhhhh… Amon still has a long way to go when it comes to relationships, you can't just go hitting people over a little lovers quarrel. He should of been nice **_**before**_** she got kidnapped, let's just hope he can find Tenzin soon o_o…. So yeah, please review and stuff.**


	7. Sick Politician

chapter 7

**Sooo, Korra was kidnapped by Tarrlok and he's a bad dude :(**

The scent of Rose filled Korra's nose as Tarrlok pushed her into a room and she fell to meet cold hard tiling. The blindfold that had been tied around her face before she entered the building was now torn off. It was a bathroom she was in. No. Saying that it was a bathroom was an understatement. The walls were high and strewn with several tinted windows, fresh cut flowers decorated the room and a large footed tub the size of a small pool overflowed with bubbles and warm water. Now the sight would have been a sight Korra would have thoroughly enjoyed if not for the fact that she was being forced into the room by Tarrlok.

"Now Korra, I won't be too stubborn, I'll leave you along to bathe." Tarrlok smiled sadistically, "But we can't have you trying to escape, my men and I will be keeping an eye on you from the other room," Korra suddenly realized that the windows led to other rooms… The rooms they would watch from, "But if you try and run, my men and I will stop you, and I promise you won't like the repercussion." he smiled and grabbed her chin so she'd look him in the eye. She sneered in disgust and his smile deepened as he caressed her cut up and bruised face from the short time she lived in the mountains. "Oh my, did Amon hurt you?" he asked with fake concern as she snatched her face away. Tarrlok looked as if he had something else to say, but decided against it. "I'll see you later then," his grim smile was back as he backed out of the room.

The room suddenly felt very small as Korra slumped over next to the tub. Her side burned reminding her of the bullet that ended up in her side from when she saved Amon. A quick glance down at the bullet wound made her head spin at the sheer thought of having to get that out, it wasn't deep, but it was still painful. Taking in a deep breath, her nails grasped at the tail end of the bullet. A sharp scream erupted from her before it slipped out and clanked on the ground. Pulling water from the tub, Korra healed the wound. Holding back tears, Korra tried to ignore the feeling of eyes of Tarrlok and his men and silently prayed that Tenzin arrived soon.

…

…

"I can't believe I let her go.." Amon sat at the mouth of the cave in utter shock that Korra had been taken by Tarrlok and his men but only a few hours ago. After he told her how he felt, after he kissed her, after he was about to make love to her…. she was gone. It had taken _years_ for Amon to open up to someone after Tera had died, it had taken only days for the Avatar to pull at his heartstrings and in a matter of seconds, she was getting forced into a living hell in order to save him. A little voice in Amon's head told him they couldn't have possibly stayed together anyway, but it was drowned out by the much bigger voice that was pissed off at having lost her. Getting to his feet, Amon tied the mask to his face. This new, gentler side of him would get nothing done and he knew that. From behind that mask, Amon would let go of the soft side that she brought out of him and go back to the cold calculative person he had been before laying eyes on her. He stepped out into the light of the cave, pushing the heartbreak to the back of his mind and thought up a plan. It was about four more days until Tenzin was to arrive, Amon would look out for him for those four days, if Tenzin didn't show by the end of those four days, on the fifth night, Amon was going to infiltrate Tarrlok's base himself and break Korra out no matter what. Amon sincerely hoped that she could survive five days with Tarrlok. When she left to save him, he assumed she knew what she was getting herself into, but that didn't make him worry any less. Taking a deep breath, Amon took his first step towards the clearing that had been their camp only the day before, he took the first step towards getting Korra back.

…

…

The water had become cold and her skin was wrinkled from sitting in the water for so long, but Korra didn't move. What waited on the other side of that door, she didn't know, she didn't want to know. Her eyes darted over to the door when she heard it squeak open.

"Now, Korra, you've been in here so long, don't you think you should come out now?" Tarrlok stood leaning against the doorway, politicians smile in place as he spoke. Korra wished that looks could kill as she sent him a look that would have killed him a thousand times over. "I'll help you get out then." he smiled as he took control of her. She resisted and she almost thought she would break free of his hold when her head shot back and smacked against the back of the tub as he suddenly released her. The world spun for a second before going black, the sound of footsteps approaching rung through her head the entire time.

…..

With a throbbing head, Korra groaned back to consciousness and was immediately alarmed. There was a blindfold over her eyes, and she felt her legs and arms had been handcuffed together with what seemed to be a highly refined metal. She could feel that she was wearing a dress and that she was on a bed. '_Oh no… this can not end well'_ she thought as she felt the bed move under her.

The warmth of a man's breath was felt at her ear and froze in terror, "Is this what you wanted, _Korra?_" he breathed into her ear. She shuttered out of pure disgust which he mistook as pleasure on her part. Without another word she could feel his hands _everywhere_ she struggled against him trying to get him off, but it only seemed to encourage him. The ruffling sound of him taking his clothes off panting over her made her sick and it wasn't until she sent fire blazing unto the bed that she felt his bloodbending take control.

"I really wanted this to be a natural experience for you." he whispered in her ear, "but I see that's not what you want.". Against her will, her hands were on him, touching him in ways she wished she didn't have to. He let her out of his bloodbending grip figuring she'd learned her lesson. His mouth was suddenly ravaging hers, biting, dominating, bruising. She cried out in agonizing pain as he bit down on the flesh of her collar, breaking the soft skin and causing her to bleed, she could feel him smile against her skin, "Your _scream_ is beautiful." he smiled as he climbed on her, readying himself for what he was about to do. "Do you think you could replicate that same scream you let out when you pulled the bullet from your side?" he asked and she froze in terror as she felt her world as she knew it end in a single thrust. She refused to cry. Refused to scream, her skin crawled, but she didn't move as long as she had her free will. In a matter of minutes the ordeal was over and Korra had's moved a muscle as he rolled off of her. He was whispering in her ear, but she didn't hear what he was saying, she was too busy planning all the ways she would hurt him when she was free. She felt him roll off of the bed after some time and heard the door closed and then she finally moved. Curling up on her side, she remembered her vow not to cry. She remembered all of the people she had to save and told herself this was just a speed bump on the way to saving them. Tears spilled from her eyes and she cursed under her breath as she felt them roll down her face. Her mind drifted and she began trying to focus on meditating, anything to get her out of that state of mind. '_Three more days until Tenzin arrives, you can live through that.'_

….

….

Morning sun was rising and Amon ignored the way his eyes burned from staying up all night yet again. Three days had passed since he lost Korra, this was the fourth day. "The deciding day is upon us, Korra." He murmured to himself wishing that she could hear him. His eyes had not left the sky from the time he returned from the cave, he was determined to save her and repay her for saving his life. Not a thought passed his mind as he stared at the sky for hours and hours, the sun had just set and Amon had all but given up on his original plan to find Tenzin, when he saw a small fleck of white off in the distance and approaching the city. Under his mask, Amon's eyes went wide in relief as he instantly recognized the speck as a sky bison. His hands fumbled as he threw his mask aside, worried it might deter Tenzin. Digging in his pant pocket, Amon pulled out the last match he had and threw it at the large pile of wood he made in the case that he did see Tenzin before turning to wave his arms wildly, not caring how odd he looked to get his attention. The second part of the plan was now in motion, took Tenzin long enough.

…..

…..

Korra sat in the one window her arms chained together as she meditated in the room she was locked up in. He clearly put much effort into making this a woman's room with flowers that sent their aroma through the air and frilly things that hung off of everything, but it only succeeded in making Korra feel more sick. She was never one for girly things. The sound of people screaming in the streets went on all day and night as Tarrlok's men terrorized them made her heart ache, but was only background noise to her by then. The city was burning and her people needed her, but she still had to wait

Though she hated being trapped in that room, it did give her plenty of time to get more in touch with her spiritual side. On more than one occasion, she managed to make contact with Aang, but he was always distant and though he seemed to be saying something she was too far away to hear it. The time she spent meditating while Tarrlok was gone brought her closer and closer to finally being able to hear Aang, she figured she would be able to talk to him very soon. Whenever she saw him in her visions, his arms were always open and he spoke with a concerned face, though she couldn't hear him, seeing a friendly face was very comforting after having to deal with Tarrlok's unwelcome visitis.

Tarrlok hadn't visited her once today and she was more than thankful for that. All of the times he visited he would inform her of all of the ways he tortured her friends, , all of the ways they screamed as he did so and threatened to kill them if she didn't cooperate with him when he touched her. Korra hated his little talks almost as much as she hated his touch. Whether he was hitting her, holding her, or doing his damnedest to claim her body, she hated it all. Snapping out of meditation, Korra looked out of the window and wondered if she would die from falling from this height, she quickly shook her head to clear the thought. She still had people to save, as the Avatar, she had to survive even if it meant she had to die inside. Off in the mountains, Korra saw the dim light of a large fire burning, her first thought was that it was a forrest fire until she saw a white blob float towards it. Korra was suddenly at her feet. _Tenzin!_ The hopelessness she felt washed away and she almost danced at the thought of being free of Tarrlok. A smile split her face and she quietly prayed to the spirits that he would listen and cooperate with Amon. In her state of deep concentration she didn't notice Tarrlok entered the room until she felt his hands groping at her chest.

"Miss me my love?" he cooed in her ear. Korra resisted the urge to spit on him as he touched her. "I missed you." his tongue flitted across her ear, but she stayed perfectly still. He wouldn't bloodbend her or hurt her friends when she at least stayed still. He was all over her again hands groping and pulling at her rougher than usual. A pained grunt escaped her as he pulled her hair roughly mashing her against the wall, pulling her dress up. She noticed his face was bleeding, deep scratches cutting through his features. He noticed her staring and he stopped. "Your polarbeardog will have to be put down at the end of tomorrow, she's not a very good pet." he sighed walking towards the door.

"No!" Korra screamed face etched in terror.

"Oh, _noowww _you scream." he sighed, "I'm gonna clean my face, I'm not in the mood for this tonight." and with that he was gone.

Korra dropped to the ground hurt and disheveled, "Hurry." she murmured, gazing out the window eyes fixing on the fire that was still ablaze in the mountains.

**Time to start planning on taking back the city. I hope Amon and Tenzin can play nice long enough to at least get Korra out of there … oh wait.. That's up to me isn't it? o.**


	8. You Monster

chapter 8

With a desperation stricken face, Amon watched as Tenzin landed his bison in the clearing and eyed him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Tenzin dismounted the bison and looked at Amon with suspicion and obvious surprise from seeing the burn marks. Other than fire lord Zuko, very few people had such vicious burn marks, and Amon's were far worse than Zuko's. Tenzin approached with caution.

"Korra is in danger, you have to assist me in saving her!" Amon blurted as Tenzin's eyes went wide as he recognized the voice as no other than Amon himself.

"What have you done with, Korra!" Tenzin's voice boomed through the mountains as he assumed a defensive stance the second he saw the city burning in the distance. Though she was still young, Tenzin knew she was too just to let the city burn like this, and who else would let the city burn but Amon? Right?

"I don't have her, Tarrlok.." He paused remembering the sorrow on her face as she pushed him to safety and went with Tarrlok for his sake, "Tarrlok took her away."

Tenzin chose to pretend he didn't see the way his face crumbled in anger and regret and stuck to asking the important questions. He kept his arms up prepared for if Amon decided to attack and stared at him before asking, "Why are you even helping her?"

"That Avatar; as rash and bold and clueless and unfeminine as she may be, she is also kind, meek, resourceful and... oddly captivating." Tenzin's hands dropped to his side in shock as he looked at Amon. Tenzin felt his jaw drop as he took in Amon's pained expression. Could he be in love with Korra?

"W-what are you saying?" Tenzin fumbled with his words as he tried to organize his thoughts. There was no way Amon cared about her, Tenzin figured he was just misunderstanding.

"I'm saying that the Avatar was right, she is the only one meant to bring balance. I was only able to understand that after she brought balance to me." Amon faced Tenzin with such honesty and solidity, all the while praying that he would just hurry and believe him so that they could form a plan of action.

Tenzin's eyes bugged out of his head in shock, "You're a grown man and she's half your age! You can't be with her, and besides she's terrified of you!" Tenzin yelled, flustered.

"Love has no age." Amon's face was so grave that Tenzin knew he was dead serious. Tenzin felt the blood drain from his face before Amon went on. "And I didn't get the feeling she was terrified of me at all." Amon's tone was borderline scandalous and Tenzin felt his face go red with embarrassment and anger. Just what had happened in the days he was gone? Tenzin silently vowed to never let Korra out of his sight again.

"WELL YOU CANNOT BE WITH HER IT'S FUNDAMENTALLY **WRONG!**" Bursts of air flew out wildly as Tenzin spoke. This girl was like his daughter, and this man was like his enemy. His forty year old enemy at that! How could he let him be with Korra?

"I have no intention of being with her, I can only hurt her, and that is not what I want, she deserves better." Tenzin was again shocked at the honest tone and he calmed down, "But she was captured by Tarrlok, she saved me so that I could ask for your assistance in getting her back. If you do not agree to help, her torture by Tarrlok's hands will continue and I will not stand for that."

Tenzin looked Amon over once again. His hair was disheveled, eyes bloodshot red as if he hadn't slept in days, his clothes were torn and his face as stern as it was, also spoke of pain from losing someone.

"What's the plan?" Tenzin sighed rubbing his head tiredly.

"I will sneak in to town tonight, I will pose as one of his men since I am used to being stealthy and no one knows my face. You watch and follow from the sky until I find where Tarrlok is staying." Amon nearly snarled as he remembered the way Tarrlok looked at Korra's body, "I doubt he's keeping her far from him. Once I find the building I will signal you to look around for Tarrlok's room, I promise you her room isn't far from his own. Once you find it, meet up with me at the front and we will take out the guards and find her room and get her the hell out of there. The main guards are out we can go to the holding cells and free my men and your family." Amon watched as Tenzin's eyes went wide in horror.

"That scum took my wife and children" Rage tinged in his voice as he spoke.

"That scum is a bloodbending dictator." Amon looked up and watched as the horror on Tenzin's face intensified before he straightened himself up.

"Well then, you should get some rest Amon. If we're going to carry out this plan, you need to be well rested and it looks as if you haven't slept in days."

"If I slept, I would've risked not seeing you fly in." Amon got to his feet, "Leave the sky bison here when we leave, it'll draw too much attention." And with that, Amon walked to the base of a tree leaned against it and fell asleep.

Tenzin shook his head in disbelief. How could things have gotten so out of control so quickly?

….

….

Korra sat in her room looking at the scuff marks she made with her handcuffs on the windows in a desperate attempt to run away. She sighed deeply and wondered if Tarrlok would really try to go kill Naga. With the thought of Naga dead on her mind, she couldn't even concentrate enough to meditate. Korra leaned against the window and looked down at the streets as people ran from the fake Equalists that Tarrlok had let loose on the city. The people ran ducking as the fake Equalists strike them with electrical rods. A little girl ran for cover and Korra's eyes snapped shut as she saw the girl be struck down. Opening her eyes again, Korra looked out to the mountains where she saw Tenzin land earlier and again silently prayed that they got along, silently prayed that they would be okay and silently vowed to right all of the wrongs that Tarrlok inflicted on the city. Her eyes fell shut and she leaned on the glass and listened to the faint sound of screaming that drifted up from the streets. "I'll be free to save you soon" she mumbled and nodded off to sleep.

….

…

"Wake up!" Amon heard someone saying. His eyes blinked open and he saw Tenzin standing over him with a glider in hand. "It's time to move." And with those four words, Amon pulled his hood over his head, and walked into the woods to head into town. It was show time.

…..

Korra was asleep dreaming of being free again, dreaming of seeing her friends… Dreaming of being wrapped in Amon's arms just as she had been before Tarrlok captured her. She dreamed of the peaceful feeling she felt when he told her how she felt and then, much to her disappointment, she suddenly felt herself being pulled from that dream and into reality.

"Korra." _On no, it's Tarrlok_. She turned to look in the doorway to find Tarrlok standing there, bottle of wine in hand as well as a small dagger. "Korra, my love. I was in my room drinking and I thought you might want some as well." he smiled and though he didn't seem very drunk, she could see in his eyes that he had finally snapped. His hair was a tangled mess his eyes shined in a crazed manner and he walked with the cockiness of Narcissus himself. He glided over to her and sat next to her at the window.

"I'm not old enough to drink." she flashed a fake smile and kept her eyes on the dagger.

"This is my city and you are my lover, if I say you can drink, you can drink!" He dug the dagger into the cork and smiled as he heard the _pop_ of the cork flaying out. The bottle was suddenly at Korra's mouth. She took a few small sips and he pulled her close, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"I thought this might help you." he was biting at her ear and Korra cringed, knowing what was about to happen. "You always get so stiff and nervous when I sleep with you, I don't want to bloodbend you when we make love." he whispered as he moved to kiss her bruise covered collarbone.

Korra was trying to meditate, trying to put herself somewhere far away, but Tarrlok was suddenly demanding her attention, "Answer me dammit!" he slammed his dagger wielding hands on the glass, the dagger only inches from her face. Fear flashed in her eyes and by the time she tried to compose herself, Tarrlok had already seen it and his eyes danced with amusement. "I see I have to hurt you to get a rise out of you." the dagger grazed her cheek and he licked the blood.

"Haven't you been hurting me this whole time." She spit out, looking at him with unfiltered hatred.

"Oh sweetie," he grabbed her hair and pulled her roughly closer to him, "You haven't even _seen_ pain yet."

…..

…..

With all of the chaos happening, it proved quite easy to just blend in with the rest of the fake Equalists as there was no order among them at all, they just wandered the streets terrorizing citizens. Finding Tarrlok's base proved easy as well seeing as Tarrlok had installed a golden statue of himself in front of it.

Amon waved his hands wildly in the air upon figuring out where the base was. "What the hell is that guy doing?" one of the fake Equalists asked looking at Amon. Amon had decked himself in the Equalist uniform (acquired from beating the living daylights from a drunken member that they found wandering the woods in drunken stupor). Tenzin saw the signal and held back the sick feeling he got upon seeing Tarrlok's golden statue as he glided through the air and began to look around the building for Tarrlok's or Korra's room.

"Hey are you okay man, you got a nervous twitch or something?" One of the men who had been watching Amon waving his arms gathered the courage to ask.

"Peachy." Amon smiled wickedly at the shock on the man's face as he punched him.

Tenzin was feeling frustrated at looking in the windows of the rooms and not finding Korra when he glided past in time to see her sitting in the window face stricken with pain and disgust before she disappeared from sight. Tenzin's eyes went wide as he flew back again and saw Tarrlok's back. He was on her? Burn marks and scuffs on the window indicated Korra's struggle to get free. Tenzin saw that his air bending wouldn't be able to break open the glass and flew back down hurriedly to meet up with Amon. Even if he couldn't have blasted through the window right then, he knew they still had the element of surprise.

Tenzin got to his feet and ran over to Amon, "He's hurting her!" Tenzin yelled, face contorted with so much sorrow it hurt to watch. Without another word, Amon was dashing up the stairs tossing men left and right beating them and Tenzin was close behind him instructing Amon where to go and taking out anyone Amon missed in his rampage.

"Dammit, I wish I could run faster!" Amon growled knocking a man's head against the wall.

Amon burst through the door, praying that she was safe and was greeted by the sight of her on the floor under Tarrlok. He felt the contents of his stomach rise in disgust of Tarrlok's actions.

Tenzin stood next to Amon feeling sick at the sight. As peaceful as Tenzin was, he wanted nothing more than to utterly _destroy_ Tarrlok in that moment.

"You two!" Tarrlok said looking up at them like a deer in headlights from where he laid half-dressed on Korra.

Amon felt as if time had stopped as he looked at Korra. Her face was set in solid determination not to cry, her face and clothes were cut from the dagger Tarrlok held in his hand, Tarllok was bloodbending her to stay still and her once fiery eyes looked dull and sad. He heard himself call out to her as he moved closer, Tenzin right behind him and then they both just froze, clenched in the grip of agony.

…

…...

Korra felt the hold of bloodbending let her go and looked up just in time to see Amon and Tenzin being gripped with Tarrlok's bending. She looked up again to Tarrlok who was staring at Amon with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Y-you cannot be him." Korra could feel Tarrlok shaking as she stayed perfectly still and hoped he'd forget about her. "Y-you cannot be my brother!" Tarrlok was now on his feet paying no mind to the fact that his pants were still unbuttoned.

Amon looked away in disgust, thinking that he probably should have worn the mask if he thought he would run into Tarrlok "You're right, I'm not your brother. Your brother was your brother was a water bender, I am not a bender at all, your brother was a good person, I am not, your brother was Noatak, I am Amon." his words were laced with acid as he looked at Amon. Korra rolled on her stomach to watch the two, both her and Tenzin shared the same confused expression.

"You two are related?" Tenzin asked carefully, he could tell he was entering murky waters.

"We are born from the same parents, no more than that." Amon looked sick from the thought of even having come from the same womb that Tarrlok came from while Tarrlok looked hurt from his words.

Amon looked down at Korra and Korra's eyes rose to meet his. Amon could almost feel her pain from the shame and anger and hurt that was plastered on her face. Tarrlok caught onto their shared moment and scoffed.

"You won't admit to being my brother, you want to steal my lover."

"She's have to love you for her to be your lover you sick bastard!" Tenzin bit out wishing that he could pummel Tarrlok into the ground for everything he had done to his family. To Korra.

Tarrlok took a step back in surprise and the crazed look in his eyes seemed to spread as he let out a bitter laugh, "Fine if that's how your going to be, than you and everyone else can **DIE**!"

**Didn't want to jam too much into this chapter, it's pretty much wrapping up soon, I have an idea for another Amorra-ish thingy that I'm **_**dying**_** to write(it's completely and totally AU), but I want to finish this first. So anyway please review ^_**


	9. Break down the Walls

chapter 9

Korra's head was foggy as she tried to attach herself to reality. Tarrlok's hands were clenched as he forced Amon and Tenzin to the ground. Somehow her mind couldn't seem to catch up to the fact that Tarrlok was hurting them. She watched as their faces contorted in pain.

"Korra!" Tarrlok called looking down at her with crazed tear filled eyes, "This is for you, my love." With a sickening _snap_ Korra felt herself pulled back to reality as Tarrlok broke Tenzin's arm. Tenzin's face went blue with so much shock that he couldn't even scream.

"No!" She sent forth a huge blast of fire, burning Tarrlok's bare arms. Amon and Tenzin fell to the ground, Tenzin rolling in pain as his arm made contact.

"How could you Korra!" Tarrlok whimpered putting his blood bending hold over everyone in the room, "How could you!" he was suddenly yelling and they all went flying into the walls with a loud thud.

"They mean more to you than I do don't they?" Tarrlok spat pulling Korra closer and grabbing her chin. He pushed his lips against hers and she squirmed in his grip.

"Get off of her, Tarrlok." Amon growled getting to her feet, "This is between us now."

Tarrlok looked amused, "How so? You just told me you're not my bother anymore, what relation do I have to you?" a crazed smile played on his face as he spoke.

"I was once your brother. The man who made us this way….He has been gone for sometime and you stayed there with him. I got away, I should have done more to help you out of this." Korra and Tenzin caught onto the regret in his tone, "I should have made you leave with me, but now you have become a monster."

"Oh have I?" Tarrlok spun around to face Amon all the while with Tenzin and Korra forced to the ground by his blood bending, "If I'm a monster than what are you? The enemy of this city has the nerve to call me a monster!" He threw his head back laughing as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard in his life. No one else seemed quite as amused as they watched him and tried to figure out his next move.

"All of this was to bring balance, and perhaps I went about it the wrong way, but it got me here despite all of the victims." Tarrlok saw the way Amon's sorrow filled eyes flittered over to Korra.

"Well then, let's see how that works for you." Tarrlok had stopped laughing and a deadly grin was plastered on his face as Amon ran towards him.

Amon was moving so fast, Korra could barely register the movements. His arms and legs were a blur as they came towards Tarrlok in a deadly speed, but to Korra's surprise, Tarrlok kept up with every movement with ease. Korra watched in shock at the speed of their fight, all the while wondering who on earth could have made these fighting machine of men. Amon landed a hit in the pressure point of Tarrlok's left arm rendering it useless and the once amused look Tarrlok wore turned serious. Amon's eyes went wide as Tarrlok's right arm shot out and bended Amon's body to the floor.

"You should have remained a water bender brother, I assure you it would have been a better path, then you wouldn't end up dying by your own brother's hands. This girl wouldn't have gotten involved, I only love her and want her because I saw that you wanted her." Tarrlok's calm politicians smile was back once he was in control of the situation again. The condescending tone in his voice made Amon sick as he looked up to meet eyes with the man he had protected when they were both young.

"I didn't know monsters liked to play with their prey." Amon spat through clenched teeth, fighting against the agonizing grip of bloodbending.

"Well you played with Korra so I figured, why not?" Tarrlok was laughing again, "Shall we end this brother? Watch carefully Korra!" He called over his shoulder.

Korra's watched Tarrlok bend Amon's leg in a direction it was not meant to go and realized he planned to break Amon and kill him in the slowest most agonizing way. Without thinking, Korra was to her feet, she was running at him, hands on fire when she stopped at the will of Tarrlok's bloodbending.

"Do you want to die with him? How romantic!" Tarrlok cooed. Korra felt sick. She was _watching _Amon, the man who had only just confessed to her a few days ago died. Tenzin was still pinned to the floor and all of the people she cared about were locked up and dying.

"Fuck you, Tarrlok." She yelled at the sound of Amon's leg breaking. Amon didn't scream or even flinch, in his utter determination to not give Tarrlok that satisfaction of making him squirm.

At the sound of Amon's leg breaking, Korra felt something break inside of herself. It felt as if a dam had collapsed, everything she felt that was bottled up flowed freely and tears ran freely from her eyes, but there was something else. Bottled up energy surged through her veins and she felt light. All of the torture Tarrlok put her through, the pain her friends suffered she felt it all, yet she felt none of it. The terrified and awed look on Tarrlok's face barely registered as she felt herself ascending.

…

…...

Amon's leg was throbbing, but he barely felt it as he looked up at Korra, her eyes were shinning, and not in the usual way, they were _glowing_. Was _that_ the Avatar state? Amon saw the terror in Tarrlok's body movements alone as he tried to bloodbend her to no avail. From the side of his eyes he saw Tenzin get to his feet with a look of concern, why would he look so worried, she was. getting Tarrlok right?

"You will pay for all you have done." Her voice was stern and her tears had stopped, but Amon was shocked to hear the voices of the past Avatars as she spoke. It was mesmerizing.

Large chunks for rock sailed in through the walls and windows, water flew out from the washroom, wind spun wildly and fire danced in the air. Tenzin was flopping to the ground as the elements spun and swirled around her. Tarrlok fell to his knees cowering in terror and Amon looked up at her, perfectly still and in complete awe. Was she always proving herself to be beauty in destruction?

In one swoop her her arm, all of the elements flew at Tarrlok, the force sent them barreling through Tarrlok and sent Tarrlok flying through the window. It was over. Tarrlok. Amon's only brother was dead. Amon felt no regrets, he didn't have the heart to be sentimental, Tarrlok had ceased being his little brother long ago, besides at that very moment there were bigger issues.

Korra seemed to be spiraling out of control, elements flying wildly and destroying the building, regardless of the fact that Amon and Tenzin were still in the room. Amon looked over to Tenzin in confusion. Was this supposed to be happening?

"It would seem as if she's subconsciously trying to destroy this place as it has given her bad memories." Tenzin shouted above the sound of wind and roaring fire, "She isn't spiritually aware enough to be able to stop the Avatar state even if she wanted to! She got into the Avatar state by chance!" Tenzin looked horrified as he looked over to Korra again, "Korra, can you hear me? Your friends and family are still waiting for you downstairs, if you don't break free of this, you might destroy them!" Tenzin yelled as he held his broken arm to his torso.

There was no response to his words as she silently continued her destruction.

…

….

Korra felt light as she sat in the light and open space, she could see Avatar Aang in the distance and she ran to him glad to finally be able to get near him after all of her meditation.

"Well hello there Korra." Aang smiled and embraced her like an old friend,"I see you are free of the man that was hurting you." Aang's face looked utterly sorrowful as he spoke to her, "Though I do like peaceful methods, that may have been the only way for you to atone the ways he defiled your body and the way he hurt those important to you." He looked down with kind eyes as she stoke her hair back as she nodded sadly.

"B-but where are we?" she asked, eyes shooting up to meet his.

"We're in a part of the spirit world, I actually came here to warn you that you should leave." Aang said gravely.

"But I worked so hard to get here, how do I know if I'll be able to come back?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

"You are not aware of it, but you are hurting the people you were trying to save as we speak." Aang pointed behind her and she saw what was happening in the real world. Tenzin was on the floor calling out to her, Amon was crawling to her, his broken leg dragging behind him and she saw herself destroying the same building her friends were still in.

"How do I get back?" her eyes were flashing with terror as she looked desperately for an answer.

"I cannot tell you that, as I do not know what will bring _Korra_ back. It's different for every Avatar as we are different people, but the first step is to get out of the spirit world and return to your body." Aang let go of her hand, "Close your eyes and relax." she heard his kind voice saying and then the sound of wind thrashing through the air hit her.

Korra was back in her body, she was aware of the destruction she was causing, but she couldn't break free of the Avatar state.

"Korra!" Amon was calling as he drew closer, "You have people to save, didn't you tell me you had to survive to save them? Is killing them okay with you?" he was drawing closer and Korra felt a single tear roll down her face. "You've proven you're the Avatar, you've proven you're strong, but I already told you, you're still just one girl. Go back to being just a girl now." His hand reached out and clamped onto her ankle as Tenzin watched Amon in shock that he was brave enough to get close to her.

A torrent of tears was now flowing from Korra and all of her worldly pain came back and she felt herself decent back to earth. Sobs racked her body as she fell in a heap to the ground. Amon reached out and instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"Everyone is safe now that he's gone right? It's fine if I cry now, right?" Korra said between sobs as Amon held her close and stroked her hair soothingly.

"It's fine to cry now. I'm sorry I let you get so hurt." Amon choked out looking at how beat up she was. The scars on her body would probably heal quickly, but he wondered if she would be able to be the same again.

"It's not your fault."

"I should have never hit you how could I have known you'd be snatched away so shortly after that? I should have never interfered and made you get hurt in any way." he was pissed that the strong girl he fell for was this broken because of his sick _brother._

"It doesn't matter now, you didn't mean it. I'm free now." her tears were a mixture of joy and pain as she sobbed into his chest. Amon held her closer, holding back tears of his own. This girl would be the end of him.

Tenzin watched the tender scene unsure how to feel about them. Korra clearly cared about him and he cared about her enough to risk his life several times for her sake… Just what was this? Tenzin sighed, but smiled faintly until he caught onto something, "**YOU HIT HER?"** Tenzin boomed from where he sat.

Korra's tear covered face bobbed up from Amon's chest before she squeaked, "The others! We have to go get them." Korra was suddenly at her feet again before wobbling slightly. Amon jumped to his feet to steady her before wincing as the searing pain of his broken leg set in. Tenzin huffed at her avoidance to the question at hand.

Tenzin watched as the two as they leaned weakly into each other before they both fell to the ground before rising to his feet. "I'll go get the other's from downstairs in the holding cells. Korra, maybe you should try your best to tend to Amon's leg." he suggested before walking out and leaving the two alone.

Korra dried her tears and rolled up Amon's pant leg. It was swollen but was a clean break she could tell it wouldn't take long to heal. Pulling water from the bathroom, Korra went to work on healing trying her best to avoid Amon's gaze.

"Korra," he murmured cringing as his knee throbbed.

"I have to focus right now, I've never fixed a broken bone with healing before." she choked. Her hair hung freely and covered her face so that Amon couldn't see it, but he could hear her crying again.

"Stop trying to be so strong. You've been through quite a bit. It must hurt." he cringed as the image of Tarrlok looming over her popped into mind.

She didn't stop healing even as her body shook from her crying, "Just let me finish this at least okay? You still have to get your men. They're counting on you."

"So are you!" he yelled. The pain in his knee was getting duller as the seconds went by.

"I just want to-" She was cut off by Amon pulling her close again and holding her.

"Korra, I already told you to stop acting strong if you don't feel well. Stop being stubborn and just cry if you want to cry." So she did. Korra cried so hard and so loud that it caused her friends to enter the room all in offensive poses.

"What's going on here?" Mako demanded, eyes focused on Korra in the arms of some unknown man.

"Is he hurting you?" Bolin asked, concern etched on his face. Lin Beifong, Mako, Bolin and Asami all stood in the doorway with worry in their eyes.

"You guys are okay!" she managed to say, eyes lighting up. Amon released her from his embrace and kept his back turned to them all as she went to hug them.

They all looked a touch thinner and far dirtier than before, but they were the same people she cared about. Korra walked towards them and Mako was the first one to wrap his arms around her shoulders, Korra let out a small grunt as the bruises on her collarbone rubbed against the fabric of his shirt.

"What happened to you?" Bolin asked looking over how beat up and ruffled she was. He put a reassuring had on her shoulder as Mako loosened his hug to get a better look of her as well.

Korra looked at them and they didn't have to say a word for them to know. The bite marks on her lip, the bruises, the scars… They had all been Tarrlok's doing.

"I'm so sorry Korra." Lin said reaching out to her, sadness strewn on her face. Asami looked as if she couldn't imagine going through that herself. Lin and Asami knew better than the guys how little that must have made Korra feel as a woman.

"Who is your friend." Asami was suddenly asking eyes darting over to Amon whose back had been facing them he entire time.

Korra sniffed back tears and took a deep breath. It was now or never, "He used to be an Equalist, but he saved me many times. He got me out of the air temple before Tarrlok could find me the first time, he helped me escape when Tarrlok's men came looking for me and he found Tenzin for me and helped me to defeat Tarrlok."

"You did that last one yourself." Amon said turning to face them, "My name is Noatak, if you were wondering."

Everyone went silent as he spoke. Korra was shocked that he introduced himself as Noatak, while her friends were shocked that this _Noatak_ guy had a scarred face as Amon said he had and sounded just like Amon, the man's voice was unmistakeable.

Asami's face instantly went dark, "Your cause corrupted my father." She murmured angrily, "My father was tracked down as an Equalist member as soon as Tarrlok took control and we were all brought to this hell hole." she cried.

"Your father had his own desires, he merely used the Equalists as an excuse to get what he wanted." Amon-Noatak replied as Asami broke into full fledged tears. Mako's eyes flashed between Korra and Asami as if he wasn't sure which sad girl he should embrace, before turning to embrace Asami; she was technically his girlfriend and besides, Korra had already turned to look at Amon. Mako couldn't help but think how odd that was.

"Hiroshi Sato was an Equalist?" Korra asked in shock and Amon nodded.

Lin Beifong stayed quiet as she tried to absorb the situation. That man was Amon, he seemed quite close to Korra though… _quite close._ Suddenly a thought leapt into her mind. "Amon, your men are still locked up downstairs, Tenzin was saying that there was someone else who had to open their cells, I guess now I get what he meant."

Amon looked closed his eyes before saying, "I'd rather if you let them go for me. Tell them I died. There is no reason for me to continue trying to bring forth balance. I'll leave that for the Avatar now that I see she is quite able." Korra and everyone else looked at him in shock."My dream died when Tarrlok corrupted it, my men didn't deserve the same pitiful death. My men do not know my face, so I will end it here." He sighed getting to his feet.

Lin nodded and headed downstairs, "Oh and Korra, Tenzin and his family are downstairs waiting for you. They said you can all go home now." An uncharacteristic kind smile spread on Lin's face, but it was filled with warmth and good intentions. Korra smiled and got to her feet as Lin left the room to go free Amon's men and tell them that their cause was dead with their leader.

"People will still recognize your voice you know. It's going to be hard for you to live here." Korra murmured. The silence that he returned set an uneasy feeling in her stomach, "You are staying right?" she asked.

Bolin, Mako and Asami, though they weren't quite sure what was going on, sensed that they should probably give the two some space.

"How odd is their relationship?" Asami whispered as they left.

"I know, they almost seem like lovers, but I don't think Korra would go for him. He's old and he tried to hurt her in the past and, and… _he's old!_" Bolin shuttered at the thought of them being together. He still adored Korra, how could she be with Amon?

"Yeah, I hope your right.." Mako mumbled. Asami didn't miss the way Mako looked back on Korra and Amon with undertones of jealousy in his eyes.

….

….

"I can't stay in this city Korra. Too much has happened, I have to leave and start a new life."

"N-no! After everything that happened, you cannot just leave!" she cried. The sadness in her eyes made Amon's heart clench.

"If people find out who I am, they might feel hope in the revolution again. Me leaving is what's best for the city."

"What about me?"

"This city needs you more than ever, Korra." he was trying his best to keep a straight face. He was trying to make a clean break, but she made it _so_ difficult when he just wanted to hold onto her knowing he couldn't.

"I need you!" Her voice broke and she flung her arms around his neck. It took all of his strength not to hug her in return.

"Korra, please don't make this harder than it needs to be." he murmured keeping his voice void of all emotion. "I've lost years to that mask and to the spirit who gave me those powers, I want to drop Amon and live my life as Noatak now."

With those words, Korra's arms dropped from his neck as she realized, he was leaving no matter what. "Fine." she murmured coldly, turning her back to him, "Just go then."

For a second, Noatak stood and watched her, she would be fine wouldn't she? She was strong and stubborn and resolute. She would be fine. She stood in the rubble of her destructive rampage, hair disheveled and dress torn, but she still managed to look so beautiful from where he stood. '_Beauty in Destruction_' He smirked grimly before turning and walking down the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Tenzin asked, running over to Noatak as he came down the remnants of the stairwell.

"She's upset, but I think she'll be fine." Noatak ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "She'll need you guys to be around her most likely." he locked with Mako as he spoke, "So be considerate of how she feels right now." Mako looked taken aback, and Asami caught on to the glare Noatak sent Mako's way. So the way Mako looked at Korra wasn't just in her head? Good to know.

"You're not staying?" Lin asked

"It would just make things more difficult for everyone. I will leave Republic City and leave it in the hands of the Avatar." he sighed as he headed for the door.

"You could stay at the air temple if you needed, no one would look for you there!" Tenzin called out. Whether this man leaving was good for the city or not wasn't important at the moment. Korra, the city's peace maker, had just been through hell and now the man she seemingly loved was leaving her too? Though Tenzin didn't particularly approve of the relationship, Korra might need him around for moral support and all that.

"It's better for her. She can do better." Noatak smiled a glum smile knowing why Tenzin wanted him to stay. Then without another word, Noatak walked through the door and left, leaving everyone speechless.

Korra watched from the window, tears starting up again as Noatak walked through the burning city on his way to the docks. He walked with pride and strength as if he had done something great but the slight hunch in his back showed a slight sorrow. "You even make destruction look good." she smirked grimly. Korra stood in the destroyed room and watched as Noatak walked until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she turned to go downstairs, pushing her broken heart aside to begin walking down the path of fixing this broken city.

…**..**

**Whee okay, another chapter done. (You can thank my insomnia for the speed of which these chapters are finished lol) So thanks for reading and all, please review and thank you to all of the people who already reviewed :) the feedback is appreciated**


	10. Days Weeks Months Void

chapter 10

**-Two days after Tarrlok's defeat- **_**Korra**_

Korra walked up to the podium to face a sea of camera's and reporters. "Good people of Republic City, Tarrlok and his rain of terror is over." she paused as the people cheered. "The damage he has done still remains and we must all work together to fix it. Benders and non benders, we have all suffered, let's all do our best to rebuild." Though Korra's voice sounded weaker than usual, none of the reporters seemed to notice or care as the crowd cheered.

_"Where were you during the initial attacks Korra?"_

_ "What happened to you during the first few days of the attack?"_

_ "Where you responsible for Amon's death?"_

_ "Do you know if Amon's really dead?" _

Reporters shouted questions up at her and Korra felt her head spinning. Tenzin caught the trapped look in her eyes and took her place at the podium whisking her aside. "The Avatar is still quite exhausted from being locked up with us and then entering the Avatar state." the public didn't need to know what Tarrlok really did to her, "I will answer your questions for now.

Korra would thank him for getting her out of there later. Mako was immediately at her side guiding her to a bench.

"You okay, Korra?" he asked brushing a loose strand of her hair aside.

"I just want to go home." she murmured pushing his hand away.

"I'll drive you home." Asami offered looking down at the two. Korra got to her feet and Mako rose too, still looking at Korra hands fluttering around looking for a way to help her.

"Dammit, Mako, stop hovering around me, you're making my head spin more!" Korra snapped as she walked toward Asami. "Just stay here with Bolin and the others okay?" her voice was edgy. Mako had been buzzing around her since Amon left. Though it seemed he was trying to comfort her, the way he treated her in front of Asami, made Korra feel very uncomfortable.

Asami smirked at the look on Mako's face as he sat down in disbelief.

"Sorry Mako's being all weird. Bolin told me about the kiss when we were locked up. Guess he still likes you. Seems like he likes you more than me right now." Asami said as her car sped down the roads and towards the docks for Korra to watch the ferry to air temple island.

"He just thinks he needs to be there for me, but I don't need him." Korra turned to look out over the lake.

"You loved Noatak didn't you…" it wasn't so much of a question as an observation.

"He couldn't stay here even if I wanted him to." she murmured.

Asami spared a quick glance to Korra before reaching out and grabbing her hand, "I don't know why, but I have a feeling this won't be the end for you two." Korra looked over in surprise, "He really seemed to care about you, I think he'll come back. It's like woman's intuition" Asami smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Asami." Korra smiled. It was a tired smile, but it was genuine at least.

"Anytime, I'll always be here if you need a friend to talk to. The boys aren't always that great to talk to." Asami rolled her eyes and Korra smiled again. The rest of the ride went by in a comfortable silence and before Korra knew it, she was home again.

Korra went to her room and shut the door. Her fingers fumbled with the dress before it finally fell off and landed in a wad of fabric. Walking towards the bathroom, Korra held her breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had healed herself and all that was left were the blemishes of scars that would go away naturally, but there were_ so many of them_. Cuts from the dagger scared her face and chest, teeth marks, nail marks, ARGH! Korra slammed her fist in to the mirror shattering the glass unable to look at herself. Tarrlok was still on her.

Korra left the bathroom and changed clothes quickly. She climbed into bed and threw the blanket over her head in an attempt to block the world out Sitting in her bed again, memories of when she first met Amon rushed back and she couldn't help but think that she actually first met him in her nightmares before all of these insane events took place. Korra chuckled at the thought of missing the feeling of his eyes on her while she slept or waking up and seeing him sitting there all was ironic that at first she wanted nothing more than for him to go away, and now, she'd do anything to see him again. In fact, it was so funny it hurt. Badly.

…..

…

**-Five weeks after Tarrlok's defeat-**

"Jinorra, can you go check on Korra, I don't know if she ate anything today." Tenzin asked his eldest daughter as he cradled his new baby boy in his arms. Pema had given birth just the week before. Needless to say, the entire household was surging with energy, the entire house, minus Korra that is. Tenzin was concerned about her well being. Since coming back home, Korra couldn't sleep, she had a constant fever, and once she was asleep, she would constantly wake up screaming. Screaming for Tarrlok to get off of her, screaming for help, screaming for Noatak to come back. If left without supervision, she wouldn't eat anything, she just sat in bed like a broken doll, jumping whenever she heard the door open. Tenzin was beginning to think that she needed to get out of the city. His concern prompted him to ask the members of the White Lotus to look for Noatak and see if he would come visit Korra.

Jinorra creaked open the door and watched sadly as Korra jumped up, eyes wide in terror, before settling down, seeing that it was Jinorra. "Hey Korra." she called over.

"Hey, Jinorra, how ya' been?" Korra tried to sound happy, but it came out strained.

"Kinda busy now that the baby arrived, you should come down and see the baby some time." Jinorra offered as she picked up the half eaten bowl of noodles, "Your friends visited too, Asami visits a lot. She's really worried."

"If they saw me like this, they'd probably worry more." Korra sighed. Jinorra had to admit Korra was right, Korra had lost quite a bit of weight, deep dark bags under her eyes made the fact that her eyes had lost all light stand out more. Korra looked so empty. Korra seemed to lose all of her strength out of sheer disgust and shock of what she had been through. The first few days, she was seemingly okay, a little upset, but still trying hard, still a passionate girl. As days went on, she got weaker until she collapsed and has been in bed since then.

Jinorra gave Korra a weak smile before leaving the room and going down the stairs to put the bowl in the sink.

"How is she?" Tenzin asked. Jinorra shook her head in reply and Tenzin sighed. After days of Korra screaming in her sleep and Korra's third time collapsing, Tenzin sent men out to look for Noatak. He hoped the White Lotus could find Noatak and bring him to Korra. Even if the relationship made Tenzin feel uncomfortable, it may have been the support she needed to bounce back. Korra's death would be far more unsettling than her relationship with Amo- uhhh- Noatak and at this rate, it really seemed like she would die.

**-Five weeks after Tarrlok's defeat- **_**Noatak**_

Though Noatak told Korra that he was going to try living as the man he lost when he got the mask, he didn't think he would mean it quite so literally. Noatak found himself in the Earth Kingdom on the land his family once owned, standing in front of the burnt home he once lived in. The crops had long since withered away, and grass had grown to be almost as tall as Noatak and nearly his the burnt remains of the house. Noatak stared at the ashes and closed his eyes. To that day he could hear his Tera, the baby and Tera's mother screaming as the fire bender entered the room. Noatak could almost feel the way his skin burned as he crawled to try and save them before going unconscious at the door. The memory of closing his eyes and meeting the spirit who took the bending that Noatak had hidden from his family, and gave him a mask, a mission, and a sacred power to take bending, hit Noatak like a brick. He felt himself laugh at the irony that he buried all of that now. The mission to bring balance, the mission the spirit sent him on was complete. The balance of the world was safe, Korra would forget him and he would quietly live in the country for the rest of his life, leaving 'Amon' behind him. First thing first; he had to fix his house up.

Noatak got right to work, going into town and buying a sickle to cut down the grass and renting a room in town to stay in until he had finished building his house up again. Thanks to all of the training Noatak did to stay strong as Amon, the days cutting grass in the fields wasn't difficult in the least. The nights thinking about Korra were much worse. Time and time again he found himself awake at night frustrated thinking about the way she looked when he left, doubting whether he should have left her so soon and wondering why he fell for her so hard and so fast. all of the questions he knew the answers to but it didn't make anything easier. She was hurt and wanted to be with him, he never should have confessed to her. He had to leave, she needed to move on with her life, he needed to leave that city to maintain the balance he strived for. And he fell so hard so fast because she was stubborn, crude, unfeminine, fearless destructive, and did it all with an odd grace. The attraction was there for him, from the moment he saw her. From the moment they met, she brought out his conflicting feelings an that was it for him, he couldn't help but fall for her. Remembering her face as she cried, laughed, got angry, it haunted him, but he would live. As long as Korra was okay, he'd find a way to get to sleep at night. Eventually.

**-Two months after Tarrlok's defeat- **_**Noatak**_

Noatak looked back on his work and smiled. The small home he once lived in was finally finished the way he remembered it, the fields were trim and proper and he was almost ready to start his life as a farmer as soon as he finished building a barn. Noatak looked down to grab a nail to begin work on the side of the barn when he realized he was out of nails. Grabbing his cloak, Noatak sighed as he covered his face with the hood and headed into town. He knew better than to walk freely as he did when he first arrived in town, as of a few months ago, members of the order of the White Lotus had been hanging around looking for someone. Noatak wasn't particularly hoping to be caught in the earth kingdom and being shoved in a Republic City prison cell, so he made sure not to show his face when he was in town.

Noatak strolled into town and bought his nails before looking at a smoked meat stand. While browsing he heard one of the vendors behind him talking to a customer.

_"Why yes young man, we do sell papaya." _Noatak heard the woman he usually bought fruit from saying.

_ "Great, I'll take two. Say, have you seen any new people around, a man with a scar per say?"_

_ "Why yes, there has been a new guy around, I've seen him. He was quite handsome, but tragic scars were covering his face. He used to live in the inn, butI think he lives in the country now."_

Noatak knew he had to move, he wasn't getting caught like this. Abandoning the smoked meat stand, Noatak turned quickly on his heel and instantly regretted the swiftness of his movement. Just as Noatak turned, his hood flew back from the wind and, the White Lotus member turned eyes wide with shock.

"Amon!" The man yelled and Noatak was already moving. Dashing through the crowded market, dodging between customers and merchants, doing anything to get away, anything until the man called out, "Korra needs to see you, she's dying!"

The world seemed to stop as Noatak came to a halt. The market moved around him in a blur, the noise was ringing in his ears as he tried to convince himself that he heard wrong.

"She's dying." The man repeated, coming forward, breathless from chasing him. "Since she's been free, she's been sick, we've been looking for you, she needs to get away." The man's eyes were filled with genuine concern for the Avatar, "Tenzin wants to talk to you about an arrangement to help her. He says you're the only one who can help."

Noatak looked at the man and gestured for him to show him to the city. Her death is not what he wanted when he left her. This was not how it was supposed to be.

…..

….

The next morning, Noatak was bursting through the doors of the Air Temple, long coat and uncut hair flying wildly behind him looking frantically around as the members of the White Lotus tried to keep him from wrecking the place in his search for answers.

Just as Noatak was about to completely freak out , Tenzin came flying down the stairs in the most literal way.

"You're here! Korra is right this way." Tenzin wasted no time with greetings as he ushered him up towards Korra's room. "I must warn you, she's lost a lot of weight, she cannot sleep because of nightmares and it's as if her body still cannot handle what Tarrlok did. Keep that in mind when you see her. Noatak saw the pain Tenzin felt for not being able to help Korra when she needed it, but the pain on Noatak's face for leaving her alone _again_ was even more intense.

Noatak nodded at the warning and reached for the door handle. The door squeaked open and he saw the bed shudder, the only indication of life in the room. Flowers with 'get well soon wishes' sat in the room dying, shattered glass was scattered around, and a thin layer of dust seemed to cover everything in the room.

"Good morning." A voice croaked out. Was that Korra's voice? She sounded so… empty.

Noatak walked over to the bed and grasped at the sheets from over her head. He kept all of Tenzin's warning in mind and then finally pulled the blanket down to see her. Oh spirits… No.

Her hair was roughly cut short as if she did it with a dagger, deep bags settled under her lifeless eyes, and a gaunt and shocked face looked up at him. This was not how it was supposed to be.

"I'm dreaming again." She smiled a weak smile as she reached out to touch his hand, "This dream is better than all the nightmares." The words pulled at Noatak's heartstrings.

"You're not dreaming, Korra." He gently stroked her cheek.

"You always say that, but when I wake up you're not there." her smile was sad, "When I wake up, you won't be here."

"When you wake up, you'll be somewhere brighter." he smiled the best he could, "I shouldn't have left you. You were right yet again, you needed me and I left you alone. Again." his eyes snapped shut in pain.

"You had to leave." She was starting to lull off.

"Korra," he asked voice choked in pain, "Do you want to leave this place? Would you rather come live with me?" He asked hoping he wasn't too late to even be of much help.

"So much." Korra nodded, shutting her eyes. "I'm getting tired, but I'm afraid to sleep. Tarrlok might be there and you'll leave me."

"I promise you, you are not dreaming, when you wake up, I will be here, I will hold you and try my best to keep the nightmares away. Just trust me."

Korra smiled and nodded, "I won't forgive you if you're lying." and with that she was asleep. Noatak looked down at her and Stroked her now short hair back, tears in his eyes. Wrapping her in her blanket, he picked her up like a small child and carried her from the room to find Tenzin waiting on the other side of the door.

"I've moved to the countryside in the Earth Kingdom the fresh air might be good for her. Are you sure you want her to leave?" Noatak asked one last time.

"Her leaving this city is better than her dying here in some half baked effort at achieving peace." Tenzin looked down at her face as she was snuggled in Noatak's arms. That moment was the first time she looked peaceful in months. Tenzin smiled and nodded one last time, "The members of the White Lotus will escort you home, they will bring her belongings and probably Naga if that's okay with you."

"That's fine." Noatak turned to walk down the stairs, "Feel free to visit anytime, I'm sure that would make her happy."

The ride back to his home went smoothly and Korra didn't wake up screaming from her sleep for the first time in months, much to the relief of everyone.

….

…

Korra knew she had to be dreaming. The feeling of being in Noatak's arms… There was no way it was real. No way. She felt as if she was moving, but she figured it was part of a dream, a very nice dream. There were no visions of Tarrlok, no visions of the people she cared for getting hurt, just the feeling of someone stroking her hair softly and talking to her. Korra was sure it was Noatak talking, but she couldn't figure it out as she was pulled further into a deep dreamless sleep. The first good sleep in months.

"Korra." she heard a voice pulled her from her slumber after who knows how many hours. "Korra wake up." her eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking up at Noatak. It wasn't a dream? So he hadn't lied! Korra felt a smile spread on her face and she reached up to hug him.

"It's good to see you too." he chucked, the reverberation echoing through his chest as he held her closer. "Do you think you'll like your knew home here? I know it's not much but, it's my land."

Korra looked around from where they stood at the entrance of his property. Grass rolled from the wind, the evening sun kissed the features of the open landscape. the air was sweet and pure, and there was a house further down the dirt path. "Is that your house?"

Noatak smiled unable to express how happy he was that she was there with him, "Well, it's our house now."

"I like that." She wider if that was even possible, "I can walk you know, I may be weak, but I'm not helpless."

"I'll carry you, I usually ended up doing so anyway." he smiled at her as they walked towards the home. "I hope you can live better here. I am.. sorry for leaving you, I truly thought it was for the best." he frowned.

"It's okay, you didn't know." she touched his cheek, looking up with eyes filled with affection, "Just don't let it happen again."

Noatak smiled, resisting the urge to kiss her, it may have been to much for her at that point, so he settled for stroking her jaw length hair back. He would take it slow, for her sake. Holding her closer, he headed towards the house. The new house, on the new farm, to form their new lives.

**Okay, so I believe I'm gonna wrap this up in the next chapter. Korra still has some questions for Noatak lol. Thanks for reading, review if you please :)**


	11. Life finds a way

Chapter 11

Standing in the doorway of the barn, Noatak couldn't help but think how far Korra had come since he first came to live with him. Months of sitting at her bedside incase she woke up screaming, months of checking on her eating habits, months of trying to help her with her mental stability had paid off. It had been a year since they had been living together, she was much better and had insisted on helping with the farm. From the doorway where he stood, he saw Korra out playing with Meelo, Naga and Ikki in the fields. Tenzin and his family visited every few months and after a few awkward dinners as Tenzin's family tried to get used to the fact that Korra was now living with the man formerly known as Amon, everyone seemed more comfortable with the situation.

Noatak's hand was clenched in his pocket around a small diamond ring. The same ring that had been in his pocket for three months. The thought of proposing to Korra had been on his mind for months now as he wondered if it was alright. Was she healed enough from her past traumas? Was the timing okay? Would she accept? With all of those questions running through his mind, Noatak couldn't help but laugh at himself. Two years ago, he would have been planning the downfall of Republic City, cold hearted and alone, but here he was living as the man he thought he would never be again, in love with the Avatar. The irony. Korra looked up from playing in the grass and saw his eyes on her, she smiled. He heard her telling Meelo and Ikki that she would be back before she bounded over to him.

"You looked lonely." she smiled grabbing his hands.

"Did I?" he kissed her forehead

"Indeed you did." She rested her head on his chest as he moved to hold her close. The ring weighed heavily in the back of his mind. No no, he would wait until Tenzin and his family left. But what if she wanted to tell them right away about the engagement? Maybe now was good, but still…

"Korra!" Jinorra's voice broke through Noatak's thoughts as she ran over to the two and grabbed Korra's hand.

"What is it, Jinorra?" Korra let go of him and turned to face Jinorra.

"Mom wanted to know if you could help her with dinner." Korra nodded, gave Noatak a peck on the cheek and walked with Jinorra back to the house.

"You know I think it's _really _romantic the way you and Noatak are. You changed the heart of a villain and the age difference just tops it all off." Jinorra gushed as soon as Noatak was out of hearing range.

"Jinorra!" Korra blushed and turned in time to see Noatak heading in the barn to feed the hippocows, she had to admit it was kinda romantic, but still! Hearing it from Jinorra was embarrassing.

"So are you two gonna get married?" Korra's face blushed even deeper as she stared at Jinorra in shock.

"M-married?" Korra stammered. Korra wasn't completely against the idea, he was the only person she could see herself pursuing a relationship with after how much he helped her and everything she had been through. Though she did trust him and adored him, she still felt that she wanted to know more about him before considering a step like marriage. Noatak was always so concerned with her well being that he never talked about himself or his past. More than anything, Korra was scared to become a replacement for his ex-wife Tera. Sure he lost her years ago, but they only just moved here and this was the land she once lived on with Noatak. Korra wasn't sure what to do yet…

"I see." Jinorra smiled, "The time will come around then."

"How old are you again?" Korra stuck out her tongue as they arrived at the house.

….

….

Much to Korra's relief, dinner went smoothly, aside from her spilling food on herself that is, and everyone was sitting outside watching the stars as she stood in her bedroom as she came to change shirts, after all, theres only so much water bending can get out. She paused by the mirror before going to her dresser. Her hair was a little past her shoulders now. The jagged haircut she gave herself from the first few months after Tarrlok's death was only a memory. She remembered the way Noatak helped even out her hair again with scissors and what he asked.

_'Why'd you cut it this way Korra?" _

_ "He always pulled at it. I felt like it was tainted at the time." she murmured. The sound of scissors hitting the ground echoed through the room. _

_ "I-" he started, grabbing her hands._

_ "If you apologize again, I'm gonna freak out." she smiled, "It's all over now." she added, more as as a reminder to herself._

Korra smiled, so consumed with the memory that she didn't hear the door until it shut. Korra jumped and brought fire to her hands.

"It's only me. You still get nervous?" Korra relaxed at the sound of Noatak's voice.

"It's natural to get nervous when you're not expecting to hear something." she laughed before turning to walk to the dresser.

"Not what I meant." he sighed wrapping his arms around her from behind her.

"I'm fine really, I was just thinking when you walked in." she wrapped her arms over his.

"Hmm." he hummed in disbelief and the sound gave her goosebumps.

"Don't believe me?" She asked swiveling around in his arms to face him with a playfully challenging expression.

Noatak looked at her for a split second before leaning down and kissing her. He didn't really mean to kiss her, he restrained himself from kissing her on the lips from the time she arrived, the scars from bites on her lips were too much for him to see her with, but that fiery look in her eyes just got to him. He almost froze in shock of his actions, only to realize that she was kissing him back with just as much fire that she had in her eyes a minute ago. It drove him over the edge.

His hands raced up and down her back, pulling her closer and pushing her against the dresser while her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed herself into him. His hands settled to her waist as he kissed at the side of her throat, she let out a sharp breath as his mouth moved lower, her leg wrapped around his back as if she couldn't get close enough. Something in Noatak's brain warned him that this was going somewhere he had been trying to avoid, but as he moved to kiss her again, she moaned feverishly into his mouth and his desire pushed that thought _way _out of mind. He picked her up by the waist without breaking the kiss as her other leg wrapped around him and he carried her to the bed. She was pulling up her shirt while he kissed her stomach, hands yanking off her soft blue pants and tossing them aside. Her hands fumbled with the buttons of his shirt before ripping it off in frustration.

"You've always had these complicated shirts." She breathed moving in to kiss him again. If Noatak ever doubted that she got the fire back in her soul, she certainly proved that she was as fiery as ever. Her hands ran through his hair, she pushed herself against him and even had _him_ pinned to the bed as he reached to take her chest wrapping off. His hands froze as he moved to her underwear and she looked at him seemingly confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked, she wondered if he found her too disgusting after Tarrlok had his way with her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Concern welled in his eyes as she smiled a cool smile before moving in to kiss him again.

"Stop asking stupid questions, you're ruining the mood." she growled in his ear and laughed as he shuddered. His arms wrapped around her again as he rolled to be on top of her.

"Then I won't hold back anymore." He smiled as he watched her eyebrow rise. He ripped off her underwear and smiled wickedly the way she moaned as he planted light kisses from her from her collarbone to her hip bone.

"J-just do it!" She growled, hands tugging at his pants. He smiled wickedly again with half a mind to make her wait for it, but he wanted this for too long to wait himself. Taking off the rest of his clothes, he positioned himself over her. He looked up to see the way her skin was bathed in the pale moonlight as she lay looking at him with impatient blue eyes before he finally entered. Now, he tried to be slow and take it easy since it was her first time since the Tarrlok incident, but it was his first time since Tera's death almost 20 years ago, going slow was proving to be impossible. Her nails dug into the scar tissue on his back as she arched into him as she kept up with his pace despite how fast he was going, her head flew back as she gasped. This was different than Tarrlok. Noatak was bigger for starters, and he didn't try to dominate despite the pace, it made her feel… cared about. His mouth covered hers as she moaned. With a grunt he was done and she finished shortly after.

"I tried to go slow." He panted as she curled up next to him, equally as breathless.

"Really now?" She smiled kissing his cheek.

"What about our guests?" He asked.

"They know where the guest rooms are." she murmured as she saw a small object reflecting the moonlight on the floor near where Noatak's pants fell. "What's that?" She asked leaning over and plucking it from the ground.

"What's wha-" Noatak's words were cut off as he saw the ring he meant to propose to her with in the palm of her hand. At the sound of his shock, she turned to face him as he silently wondered how she would react to it. Surly she knew what it was, who else could it be for? Would she reject it or put it on or what? He felt his heart drop as she reached over and placed the ring on the bedside table.

"I'm guessing from your shock that it was Tera's ring right? I won't bother you about it." she sighed, trying to ignore the way her heart stung.

"Tera?" Noatak asked throughly confused, She thought it was Tera's ring?

"Yeah, you never talk much about your past, so I figured it must have been painful. I won't bother you about it." Though she said this, he noticed that she distanced herself a bit.

"You're right, my past hurts as much as getting these scars did, but you've touched every single scar I have, telling you my past won't be any more nerve racking for me than the first time you touched my scars." relief flooded his chest as she turned to face him with curious eyes.

"Please tell me everything. Who Noatak was, how you became Amon, your relation to…" She stopped before she could say Tarrlok's name,"Your relation to your long lost brother." She continued.

Noatak ignored her pause at the name, knowing that she wouldn't want to talk about it. "Fine I'll start from my childhood." he smiled as she once again was s snuggled against him, eyes looking intent as he began his story.

"I was born in the water tribe to a simple family. My father was a tyrant, and once he found out that my brother and I could bend, he wanted to use us as tools to take over Republic City, the city that had shunned him years ago. He taught us bloodbending, forced my brother and me to even bend each other, I did it, but Tarrlok couldn't, seeing the pain in my little brother's eyes prompted me to help him get free. I was a prodigious bender, so my bloodbending was extremely strong, I forced my father to the ground and told my brother to run with me. He didn't want to leave because of our mother who knew nothing about our bloodbending. I called him weak and left on my own without looking back again." He looked over to see Korra with her eyes shut.

"I'm not asleep." she said as if she could feel his eyes on her, "I'm imagining the scene." he nodded and went on.

"Anyway, I stole a boat and managed to survive long enough to make it to the Earth Kingdom. I lived on the streets for some time, stealing food from stands and fighting with other kids. I lived like that until Tera's family took me in. I told you about Tera and her family while we were on the run, so there's no need for me to explain again." He sighed as Korra nodded in agreement, "Anyway, after the house burnt down, I wasn't really sure what happened or even if the house burning was a dream, but I heard a voice asking me if I wanted to live. Naturally I said yes as any average farmer would. The voice told me that it foresaw the Avatar not bringing true balance and that I was to bring true balance in exchange for life. I agreed and was given the mask to hide my burned face and the power to take bending. The spirt sure was clever," Noatak laughed bitterly, "I started the Revolution thinking that the spirit chose me because of what my family had been through, thinking that the Avatar was wrong because of bending and thinking that because of my new power, the removal of all bending was the key to Equality. I would have never guessed that I was the one who was going to be a tool to help you achieve the ability to maintain control if need be. Anyway, upon arriving to the city, I saw Tarrlok and instantly recognized him as my brother, but never said anything to him, it would have been pointless anyway, we were already living different and separate lives, no need to complicate things. I sent spies to look after you and Tarrlok until I got a few hints that Tarrlok was planning something big. The night I heard that, I went to find you, sorry about kidnapping you by the way, but you know the rest from there on."

Korra looked as if she were about to cry, "Your life wasn't very easy.." she murmured. Korra had grown up with such a sheltered life, that even fathoming living the way Noatak did hurt.

"Niether is yours." He held her hand, "But here we are sitting in bed next to each other, while you sit here and think the ring I bought to propose to you was a piece of memorabilia from my late wife." He let out a mock frustrated sigh as he turned to have his back facing her.

"Wait what?" She asked, turning him around to face her again, "Y-you were going to propose to me?" Her eyes were bugging out of her head with excitement.

"Yes Korra. I'd get on one knee, but I'm not wearing pants." He chuckled and she kissed him before he slipped the ring on her finger. Tears brimmed her eyes as she hugged him.

"I must be the luckiest girl in the world." she smiled. Her blue eyes shone like jewels.

"You must be." He smiled back jokingly as he wiped away a tear that managed to spill from her eyes. She hit him lightly before resting her head on his chest and falling asleep to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat, still convinced that she was the luckiest girl in the world.

….

**-Five months later-**

Korra stood in the mirror fidgeting nervously with her fingers as Asami fixed her hair. "I look like one of the hippo cows on our farm." Korra whined.

"Maybe you should have thought of your wedding day _before_ you got pregnant." Asami smiled kindly as she put the last of Korra's curls in place, "You were still a beautiful bride though." She reassured her.

The wedding had been over hours ago and the reception party had just begun at a banquet hall in town. Korra ran to the bathroom the second she arrived, still jittery from the wedding. Asami had chased her down, thus there they stood.

"There's no point in being nervous anymore, the wedding is over and you know Noatak wouldn't leave you anyway. You two just have a connection." Asami smiled, leaning against the bathroom sink "I told you before when he ran off that he would come back, and now I'm telling you that he won't ever leave you so just trust me."

"Yeah, yeah." Korra smiled, "Thanks Asami."

"Anytime, now let's get back out there, Bolin and Mako have been impatiently waiting for a chance to congratulate you since we drove out here this morning." Korra laughed as she tried to imagine the brothers bothering her the entire time driving out here in Asami's brand new Satomobile. Asami had taken over her father's company upon discovering his less than savory intentions with Republic City. The company became more successful than ever with Asami in charge.

Korra and Asami strolled out of the restroom to be met by Mako and Bolin.

"Congrats." Bolin sobbed as he ran over to the Korra. He clearly still had feelings for her, but chose to keep them at bay for her sake.

"Thanks Bo!" She smiled hugging him the best she could with her ever growing belly.

"So, can I be an honorary uncle?" He asked straightening himself up and putting in a smile.

"Of coarse, you and Mako have been like brothers to me, always visiting me out here with Asami, you guys are like honorary relatives already." She laughed punching his arm.

"Oh, even now you still have a killer punch, we miss you on the team." Bolin laughed rubbing his arm.

"Who misses her?" Mako chimed in as he wrapped his arm around Asami. The two had worked out their problems during the time Korra was away. Korra's absence and situation made Mako realize that there wasn't much he could do for Korra and Asami forced him to see that she'd leave him to if he didn't get his act together. For the past year, Mako and Asami had been getting pretty serious, Korra had to wonder if she'd be attending their wedding soon.

"You know she was the best teammate we had." Bolin laughed just as Tenzin walked over with his family.

"I told you you guys would get married soon." Jinorra gushed the second she saw Korra. Korra blushed but smiled anyway. Tenzin let out a hearty laugh, the first Korra had heard from him in a long time.

"Well, I guess Jinorra was right this time around. Though I was more than skeptical about you two being together at first, he had proven himself to be a very trustworthy man." Tenzin hugged her as Bolin, Mako and Asami excused themselves to go eat.

"Who would have thought that you'd be having a kid a year after me." Pema smiled as she walked over with the baby in her arms. "It's not all fun and games though Korra, I hope you two are up for the responsibility." She warned.

"I think we'll be okay." Korra turned in time to see Noatak wrap his arm around her and rest his hand on her stomach. Pema smiled before she too went with her family to go to the buffet.

"So, we're married now. That's an odd turn of events." Korra chuckled as she leaned up to kiss his scarred cheek.

"Having a child is too."

"We'll be fine." Korra turned to look him in the eyes, "I know you're probably worried since I'm still the Avatar and I still have a duty to the rest of the world, but I promise you, you and this child, are home to me and home is where the heart is. I will always return to you." Her gentle smile put his heart at ease.

"Enough with all of this, let's go eat, it's not often you get to see everyone." He offered, taking her hand and walking back to the main room with her to meet up with everyone else.

"You're right." she smiled.

They met up with everyone, talked, hung out danced. Needless to say, the reception went off without a hitch.

…

Time past and Korra had given birth to a girl, whom she named after Katara out of respect to her late master. Noatak had been awkward with the child at first, but loved her all the same and eventually got better at the whole parenting thing. The farm had become a prime place to go for all of the freshest vegetables and fruits and they expanded, and as the farm expanded, so did their family. Korra later gave birth to twin boys, Jun and Kai. Years past and as people she loved died, such as Katara and Tenzin, more people to love entered the world, such as the beautiful baby boy that Mako and Asami had a few years after their marriage. Though times weren't always smooth and there were times that Korra had to be away for Avatar duties, the family did well when she couldn't be there and were always understanding. Korra and Noatak lived as simply as they could and very happily up to his death at the age of 98. Left alone, Korra didn't live too much longer even at the younger age of 75. The Avatar cycle continued, but eventually the true story of who Noatak had once been and his relationship to Korra came into light. The story opened the eyes and hearts of many far past their lifetimes as people learned from the story that there was more to people than what meets the eye and that people can change. The affect Avatar Korra left behind with that memory alone, continued to actively shape the minds of people in the physical world as she lived on in the sprit world with the love of her life, or should we say, the love of her afterlife. Even in the spirit world, Korra would laugh and think back to the nights she would scream in fear of meeting this man and now she'd scream if she couldn't meet her again. The irony wasn't lost on her even as the years past, after all, the two of them had started out with no more than a nightmare.

~The end~

**I hope you guys liked the ending, it was difficult to close for me, but I felt it was a good time, especially since I have another one I want to write as I mentioned before, so please look out for that, I will start it soon. Review if you please and thank you so much for reading it until the end :)**


End file.
